Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos
by LadyMoon6
Summary: AU. Trece de Julio. Una fecha importante para el miembro más importante de la familia Li. ¿Qué pasará si en esa fecha recibe un regalo inesperado por parte de su familia y amigos?
1. Capitulo 1: Familia Li

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos**

_**Capitulo 1: Familia Li**_

Futtie Li

Estábamos a un mes de que mi hermano menor cumpliera sus dieciochos años y por ende su mayoría de edad. Como perteneciente a una familia prestigiosa, adinerada y de mucho poder, mi hermano debe estar comprometido. Lo injusto de todo esto, es que la prometida de él, es elegida por los viejos poderosos de la familia Li, el cual, así mi hermano no este enamorado, debe casarse.

Me parece una reverenda estupidez aquella regla. Solo porque es el único varón de la familia y encima, sobre él pesa muchas responsabilidades, entre ellas, hacerse cargo de las empresas. No es justo. ¿Por qué la vida es injusta?

-Futtie… ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mi hermana mayor Fanren

-No te oí entrar… ¿Sucede algo? – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, había tristeza

-No… No pasa nada. Solo vine a ver como estabas y a decirte que bajes a cenar.

Vi como mi hermana se alejaba a paso lento, sabía que algo le pasaba y si suponía bien, ese "algo" era mi hermano Shaoran; no por algo es mi hermana y crecimos juntas, pues ella solo es mayor a mí por un año, no es mucha la diferencia.

Suspire resignada, y empecé a caminar por la misma dirección que mi había caminado Fanren minutos antes.

Meiling Li

Ver a mi primo en ese estado depresivo, me mataba lentamente. Sabía que quedaba exactamente un mes para su cumpleaños y por ende su mayoría de edad. Aun no olvidaba aquella época, cuando éramos niños y habíamos vivido en Japón. ¿No lo sabían?

Si, así es. Cuando éramos niños, fuimos enviados a Tomoeda – Japón a recibir clases. Hicimos muchos amigos, entre aquellos teníamos: Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo. Éramos inseparables. A los doce años tuvimos que regresarnos a China por el fallecimiento de mi tío Hien. Desde ahí, Shaoran se volvió mucho más frió y distante, exceptuando por nosotros, su familia y sus amigos.

¿Por qué la vida nos tiene sorpresas guardadas?

No lo se, tal vez yo no sea alguien que pueda contestar esa pregunta. Siempre veía a mi primo depresivo, pues extrañaba mucho a Sakura y aún la sigue amando, y que por cierto se había vuelto mi mejor amiga. A pesar de la distancia, nos hablamos mucho por Messenger y por correo electrónico. Es una gran chica. Sin duda alguna.

Me senté enfrente de mi laptop Compaq e inmediatamente fije mi mirada en la pantalla. Tenía un wallpaper muy bonito. Era la foto de todo el grupo: Sakura con Shaoran, Tomoyo con Eriol, Rika con Terada (¿quien se imaginaria que ahora estén saliendo ese par de atolondrados? Nadie, pues él había sido nuestro profesor en la primaria), Chiharu con Yamazaki y por ultimo (Las solteras sin compromiso del grupo) Naoko y yo. Nunca he cambiado ese wallpaper, pues me trae bonitos recuerdos y siento que estoy con ellos, a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia que tenemos, los llevo en mi corazón.

Una pequeña ventana de mi MSN me pestañeaba e hizo que volviera a la realidad. ¿Quién será?

**- **_**Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says:**__ ¡Mei! __¿Cómo estás?... A los siglos que te veo por este mundo…_

**-**_**Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ ¡Eriol! Bien, se podría decir que… bien… Y no es para tanto, me tienes como amiga en el Facebook, ya te has enterado, ¿verdad?_

**-**_** Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says:**__ ¿De qué?_

_**Se ha unido a la conversación**__** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you**_

Quede sorprendida por el nick de Tomoyo. Esos dos… Acaso…

Por cierto, se hablar inglés, aparte del chino, japonés y español.

**-**_** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ ¡Mei! __Mujer, tú que no te dejas ver… Has olvidado a tus amigas del alma…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Ya Tommy, no seas payasa. Claro que me acuerdo de ustedes. Es más, siempre reviso mi Facebook, para ver si han subido fotos nuevas. Por cierto…_

_**- **__**Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess**__**, says:**__ No es que quiera interrumpir su hermosa conversación, pero Mei, no me has escrito la nueva noticia._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Ya saben que en un mes mi primo querido cumple su mayoría de edad y que tiene que tener pro…_

**-**_** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: **__Si lo sabemos Mei. __Sakura no está bien que digamos, pero ella es fuerte y…_

_**- Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says:**__ Ya sabes Mei, como es ella. __Si los que la aman son felices, ella también lo es. Pienso que no sería excepción con Shaoran, ¿verdad?_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Tienen razón, pero ese no es el problema. Hace un mes, él se quiso suicidar…_

_**- Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says: **__¿Qué? No jodas Mei…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__No lo hago. Shaoran la extraña mucho y lo peor de todo es que esos viejos del clan solo viven atormentándolo. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde hace seis años…_

**-**_** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Tranquila Mei, veras como todo se soluciona. __No le diré nada a Sakura y será mejor que tu tampoco lo hagas amor._

_**- **__**Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says: **__Esta bien, cariño._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Ustedes dos… __Acaso…_

**-**_** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Si Mei. __Se nota que has revisado tu Facebook. Hace rato que somos pareja._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__En realidad no lo he hecho desde hace un par de meses atrás e incluso no he podido subir las nuevas fotos. Lo iba a hacer ahora…_

_**- **__**Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess**__**, says:**__ Ya encontraste a tu media naranja…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ No Eriol. Aún no. Pero estoy saliendo con alguien. Todavía no tengo prisa, ¡Por Dios!_

Toc, Toc…

-Pase… - dije de manera automática

-Mei, la comida está servida, para que bajes a comer. – Esa fue Femei

-Ya bajo.

Para que tengan un poco más de conocimiento, Femei con veintiséis años es la mayor, dos años después viene Shiefa con veinticuatro, seguido con dos años tenemos a Fanren con veintidós, y aquí viene una excepción, pues la última, quien es Futtie con veintiuno, es un año menor que Fanren. Al final viene Shaoran que en un mes cumplirá dieciocho y es tres años menor que Futtie. Yo también tengo la misma edad que mi primo. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos bien. Futtie es la más observadora de las cuatro, bueno, cinco si me incluyo yo. Aunque tengamos personalidades diferentes, nos llevamos bien. De hecho, esta familia es mi única familia, ya que yo soy huérfana de padres y no tengo hermanos.

Para mí, ellos eran mis hermanos y mi tía Ieran es como mi madre.

Yo había quedado huérfana a los seis años, a partir de ahí, yo empecé a vivir con mis tíos y mis primos, hasta que a los ocho años nos enviaron a Shao y a mí a Japón. Posteriormente y como les dije antes, cuando tuvimos doce años, tuvimos que regresarnos a China. La muerte de mi tío Hien me dejo desbastada y emocionalmente triste. Pero lo fui superando de a poco, a la distancia con mis amigos, y de cerca, con mi tía y mis primos.

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Chicos, lamento tener que dejarlos, pero me llaman a comer._

**-**_** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: **__No te preocupes. __Dale saludos a Shaoran y a la familia. De hecho, acá también nos llaman a comer._

_**- Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess, says:**__ Igualmente de mi parte._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Esta bien, lo hare. Cuídense. Hablamos mas tarde o cuando se conecten._

_**Se ha desconectado**__**Little Eriol:**__**I love you my little princess**_

_**Se ha desconectado**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you**_

Yo deje mi MSN abierto, siempre hago eso, aunque puse en estado de ausencia. Ellos son mis grandes amigos. Como quisiera que estuvieran aquí, pero mi lugar por el momento es aquí, Hong Kong – China.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el comedor…

Shiefa Li

Estaba terminando de desempacar las maletas que tenia. Llevaba apenas tres días de haber llegado New York. Aunque estaba haciendo negocios, de vez en cuando salía a divertirme "sanamente", a decir verdad, salía a relajarme. A caminar. Aquello me relajaba bastante. Tanta presión por las empresas y sobre todo porque se acercaba la fecha en la cual mi hermano menor cumpliría sus dieciochos años.

Cuando me entere de su intento de suicidio, quise volar inmediatamente, pero no pude. Primero tenía que dejar arreglado ciertas cosas en la empresa y de ahí volar para China. Me dolía verlo sufrir. Sobre todo por amor. Lo que hace el amor, ¿verdad?

No he tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme realmente, he vacilado con unos cuantos, todavía no encuentro al hombre que haga temblar a mi hermoso corazón. Ya lo encontrare, es solo dar tiempo al tiempo.

-Shiefa… - esa era la voz de Fanren

-Dime, hermana.

-Te aviso que ya está la comida.

-Ya bajo.

Shaoran nuevamente no comería con nosotros. Desde que llegue no lo ha hecho, y por lo que me dijo Wei, ya llevaba bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Aquello nos mataba lentamente, pero lo entendíamos. Él sufría y mucho. Que esos viejos no se den cuenta como mi hermano es infeliz con reglas y tradiciones que no vale la pena en pleno siglo XXI. No digo que hay que ser libertino o inmoral, lo que digo, es que deberían dejarlo que él decida lo que desee hacer con su vida y de quien enamorarse. Realmente sería un milagro que eso sucediera, pero estoy consciente que no pasara.

Suspire… Solo rogaba a los cielos que mi hermano pudiese ser feliz…

Lentamente deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí hacia el comedor…

Fanren Li

Pertenecer a una familia tan prestigiosa como la mía, puede resultar bastante tedioso y sobre todo estresante. A pesar de que tengamos servidumbre, a nosotros nos gusta hacer nuestras propias cosas. Asi que apenas estuvo la cena, me encargue de llamar a mi hermana menor Futtie y a mi hermana mayor Shiefa.

Seria mentira si dijera que ninguna de nosotras no se preocupaba de mi hermano Shaoran, de hecho, la más preocupada de todas es nuestra madre. Algo me dice que ella ya paso por aquello y no desea volver a ver el sufrimiento de un ser querido, sobre todo si se trata de nosotros. Eso también incluye a nuestra hermana postiza, Meiling. A veces me gustaría ser como Futtie, ella es muy observadora y perspicaz, mucho más que todas juntas, bueno, omitamos a nuestra madre, porque a ella nadie le gana. Nunca le he visto sonreír, de hecho, desde que murió nuestro padre no lo ha hecho. Empezó a cuidar mucho mas a Shaoran que a nosotras, no le reclamo aquello, porque la entiendo, ya que nuestro hermano al ser el único varón de la familia, sobre él recae todo tipo de responsabilidades, inclusive ser el nuevo líder del clan.

He ahí el porqué no me gusta pertenecer a esta familia, pero yo no lo elegí y solo ese ser superior sabe las razones y los porqués de su decisión.

A veces me preguntaba, que sería de nosotros si no hubiésemos nacido en este entorno. Tal vez estuviéramos viviendo mucho más tranquilos y sin tanta presión. Sin embargo, nuestra madre procuro seguir el ejemplo que nuestro padre nos daba, incluso, nos enseño a ser sencillos y humildes. Tuve el agrado de conocer a Sakura, y es una linda chica, justo la persona que le dio la alegría y felicidad a mi hermano. La persona que lo ama con todo su corazón y lo comprende. Que esta junto a él en las buenas y en las malas. Hace dos meses viaje a Japón, y ahí la conocí. Se tomo la molestia de mandarle un regalo y me pidió que se lo entregara justo en su día, no antes ni después. Ella se encargaría de enviarle otra nota felicitándolo. Fue ahí que me simpatizo y mucho. Es como un libro abierto, vi cuanto amor le profesa a pesar de la distancia. Un amor que empezó siendo niños y que con el pasar del tiempo fue creciendo sin importar la distancia y el trabajo que le mandaban a mi hermanito.

Cuando llegue, a China, un mes después vi con mis ojos, el intento de suicidio de Shao, me dolió mucho, pero no le comunique nada a Sakura, era mejor no preocuparla. Después de que salió del hospital, mi hermano se encerró mas en sí mismo y empezó a no comer con nosotros. Le tiene un coraje a los viejos del clan. Y con él, nosotras también le acompañamos. Pues otra de las estúpidas reglas, es que él se tiene que casar con una "china", no con otra que pertenezca a otro país. Por suerte, madre procuro ocultarles este incidente a los viejos esos. Pero cuando se enteren de la verdad… No me lo quiero imaginar…

-Todo bien, hermana… - fue la voz de Femei quien me despertó de esos recuerdos

-Digamos que sí… - lo dije con un tono irónico – solo pienso en como esos viejos malditos han destruido a mi hermano.

-Lo sé…

-¿Sabes? No es que desee el mal a nadie, mucho menos a mi hermano, pero… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si mi hermano hubiese muerto? Los planes de esos viejos por controlarlo todo, se hubiese venido abajo… Ojala hubiese pasado…

-¡Fanren! ¿Quieres ver muerto a nuestro lobito? – me pregunto escandalizada mi hermana

-No he dicho eso… - le respondí calmadamente – lo que he dicho, es que si de verdad no hubiésemos llegado a salvarle la vida, esos viejos estarían haciendo no se qué cosa, con tal de seguir manipulando y de seguro nos echarían la culpa a nosotras. No se dan cuentan que son ellos, lo que lo están matando lentamente.

-En eso tienes razón, hermana. Pero…

-Dejemos ver que es lo que pueda pasar… Aun nada está dicho… - dije dado punto final a nuestra conversación.

Había sido la primera en estar sentada en el comedor, después de haber llamado a mis dos hermanas. Luego vino Femei, quien llamo a Mei. Ahora solo nos tocaba esperar a que viniera el resto de la familia.

Femei Li

Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil…

Ser la mayor implica muchas responsabilidades, pero también implica tener un poder de comprensión hacia los demás. Si bien es cierto mi hermana Futtie es la más observadora y perspicaz, yo soy la más comprensiva. Entiendo lo que le sucedió a mi hermano y sé que detrás de ese intento de suicidio, no es más que el hecho de saber que se le avecina su cumpleaños y él, que definitivamente, no desea vivirlo.

Shiefa es la responsable, no digo que ninguna lo sea, pero es la que más está pendiente de las empresas y siempre vela porque estén produciendo. De ahí tenemos a Fanren, quien es la bromista de las cuatro, podría decirse que ella tiene un alma de niña, pero a pesar de aquello, es también seria y responsable. Ella se preocupa por hacernos sonreír. Y finalmente tenemos a Meiling, que aunque es nuestra prima, nosotros la consideramos una hermana más, y si, Shaoran la considera eso. Tiene el carácter explosivo, no es de las que se deja vencer fácilmente, más que eso, ella posee un carácter fuerte, y siempre está pendiente de que nosotros estemos bien. Es divertida, pero cuando es de estar seria, ella lo hace sin ningún problema, porque entiende que detrás de eso, hay una responsabilidad grande en la familia y tiene una gran familia que la quiere y la apoya. Es una de las mejores diseñadoras graficas que hay en China. De hecho, ella va a estudiar esa carrera y todos nosotros la apoyamos.

Yo soy Licenciada en relaciones públicas. Shiefa es Ingeniera en Marketing. Fanren es Arquitecta. Femei es Economista. Shaoran todavía no se decidía que carrera escoger, pero estaba entre: medicina, Ingeniería comercial o Administrador de empresas.

Sería el colmo, que hasta en eso los viejos se entrometieran. Pero si lo hacían, yo no le permitiría, no señor. Basta de que mi hermano menor sufriera. Él merece ser feliz y de por sí ya no lo es, porque desde el momento en que le eligieron a la prometida, él simplemente dejo de ver la vida con ilusión. Era un muerto en vida.

-Veo que estamos todas… -dijo Shiefa

-No… Falta nuestra madre… Ya mismo ha de venir – fue la respuesta de Fanren

-Ya llegue… - esa fue Mei. Por su voz diría que estaba enojada.

-¿Te pasa algo Mei? – le pregunte

-No… No pasa nada… Solo que tengo un diseño en mente, pero no se…

La conocía bien, y cuando de diseñar se trataba, ella ponía todo de sí misma en esa creación. Adoraba hacer eso, es más ya tenía planeado poner un pequeño negocio. Aun no se decidía de qué mismo, pero ya tenía en mente hacerlo. Es muy independiente. ¿No se los dijo? De seguro se le paso por alto.

-¿Saben si va a demorar nuestra madre? – pregunto impaciente Futtie

-¿Se puede saber porque preguntas aquello? – le contesto Mei.

-Porque tengo hambre y mi estomago no aguanta un minuto más sin estar con comida.

-Deberías enseñarle buenos modales… - dije yo de manera divertida

-Claro… Todo fuera de maravillas si hubiese almorzado, pero no lo he hecho y el estrés que tengo por tanto trabajo, no ha hecho más que darme mas apetito. –me contesto Futtie

Si algo reconocía, era la razón de las otras. Y si, Futtie tenía toda la razón. Pasamos más tiempo trabajando que a veces olvidamos de comer. Exceptuando Shiefa, que recién llego de viajes y se está acomodando en la casa. No me extrañaría que después de dos días y ya este metida en la empresa. Asi es ella, no la voy a cambiar y tampoco quiero que lo haga.

Nos quedamos conversando, mientras esperábamos a que llegara nuestra madre para que cene con nosotras…

Ieran Li

Ser madre de cinco chicos no es tan fácil. Si tan solo Hien estuviera aquí…

Han pasado seis años desde la muerte de mi esposo y padre de mis hijos, pero prometí dar lo mejor de mí y darles la mejor educación que se les pueda dar…

No puedo evitar recordar viejos tiempos, pero el pasado es pasado y yo solo tengo que ver mi presente y mi futuro. Desgraciadamente, desde el fallecimiento de mi esposo, esos señores no han hecho nada más que provocar que mi único hijo varón sufriera. Y de hecho, empezó a pasar factura de aquello. Hace un mes se quiso suicidar y si no hubiese estado Mei, tal vez hoy…

No, es mejor no pensar en aquello.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, y sin querer miraba una fotografía que jamás la he olvidado, y sobre todo, la tengo guardada en mi corazón. Un fotografía donde aparecemos: Nadeshiko, Sonomi, Sarah y yo. Era cuando éramos jóvenes e íbamos al instituto, pero en aquella época, la foto fue tomada de un viaje que hicieron Nadeshiko y Sonomi.

Se preguntaran ¿Quiénes son? Bien, se los diré.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, es la madre de Sakura, esposa de Fuyitaka Kinomoto. ¿Si conocía a Sakura? No, no la conocía. De hecho, fue Fanren quien la conoció. Yo la vi en una foto, y eso fue porque mi hijo Shaoran la conserva y cuando entre a su cuarto la vi. Es igual a ella. Sus ojos y su mirada. Como me la recuerda. De ahí tenemos a Sonomi Daidouji, viuda de Kohtaro Daidouji, este falleció cuando su hija tenía un año. Conociéndola, nunca se lo menciono. No deseaba hablar de aquella etapa de su vida. En realidad no conozco ni a Sakura ni a Tomoyo, pero si a sus madres y podría decir, que serían unas estupendas personar como eran sus madres. Y si hable en pasado es porque Nadeshiko falleció dos años después del fallecimiento de Kohtaro. Por último tenemos a Sarah Hiragizawa, madre de Eriol. Ella en cambio es madre soltera. Su pareja, Joseph Hiragizawa, solo le dio el apellido, seis meses después de que nació su hijo, le dijo hasta luego. Pero esta era una mujer fuerte y salió adelante. Puso su propio negocio y ahora posee una fortuna inmensa.

Yo nunca conocí a los chicos, llegue a saber de ellos, cuando Mei y Shao regresaron de Japón por la muerte de Hien. Touya Kinomoto es el hijo mayor, siempre fue celoso de su hermana menor, según lo que me ha contado Mei. Era de esperarse algo así. En realidad, Nadeshiko se demoro bastantes años en concebir a Sakura, y eso se debió en parte, porque quería esperar al nacimiento del hijo de su prima Sonomi. He ahí el porqué Tomoyo y Sakura tienen la misma edad.

Que época, ¿no? Pero el pasado es simplemente un hermoso recuerdo que lo llevo dentro de mí. Siempre me caracterice por ser fría y calculadora. Pero no podía serlo con mi esposo, mis hijos y mis amigas. Jamás.

Sé que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hijo. Y es para mí un dolor tan grande, el verlo sufrir. Sobre todo, porque sé como ama a Sakura…

Pero no… No permitiré que esos señores le destrocen su felicidad. Lo mismo le quisieron hacer a Hien. En realidad, yo era de clase media, pero mis padres me dieron la mejor educación y por eso y mi carácter, pensaron que yo era de la clase alta.

Conocí a Hien en la universidad. Enseguida congeniamos. Pero un error, y salí embarazada. Hien hizo lo imposible y arreglo nuestro matrimonio, de hecho, nunca les dijo la verdad a los señores esos. Sabia de lo que ellos eran capaz de hacerle. Él no se dejaría jamás manipular y siempre buscaría la felicidad para nosotros, su familia.

Y asi sucedió. Pero con la muerte de él, ellos pusieron sus ojos en Shaoran. Este ya no aguanta más. Y yo, como su madre, seguiré el ejemplo de su padre. Luchare por darle la felicidad que él se merece. Inmediatamente, después de que me llamaron para la cena, me dirigí hacia el comedor. Quería darle todo lo que se merece, había dejado de ser adolescente para ser hombre, no disfruto de sus años juveniles. Por eso, si es de enfrentarme a los viejos, lo hare, porque no solo soy la líder, también fui esposa, soy mujer y soy madre. Como madre, hare lo imposible por darles la felicidad que se merecen a mis hijos. _Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que siempre quisiste hacer. _Me acorde de las palabras de Nadeshiko, siempre nos decía eso.

-Niñas. Me gustaría que después de la cena me acompañen a la biblioteca. – dije de una manera cariñosa y sutil.

Fanren se dio cuenta y alzo una ceja…

-¿Niñas? Madre, desde cuando nos trata asi…

-De un manera cariñosa, cuando soy fría y calculadora. – esboce una sonrisa

-Si… -Esa fue Shiefa – usted nunca es así. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

-Solo quiero verles feliz. Verlo a Shaoran de esa manera y a un mes de su cumpleaños, me destroza el alma. Soy su madre, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Nadie dijo nada. Todas continuamos cenando.

Fanren Li

Después de la cena que se llevo a cabo, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Algo me decía que nuestra madre se traía algo entre manos. Ella nunca era asi, aunque recuerdo que cuando quedo embarazada de mi hermano, ella se mostraba mucho más cariñosa de lo normal. Tal vez porque nuestro padre era así. No lo sé.

Pero sea lo que esté planeando, mi corazón dice que es algo bueno, para mi hermano. Ya lo dijo, quiere vernos felices y cuando madre se propone algo, lo consigue. Sobre todo, porque un corazón de madre nadie lo supera, ni la frialdad ni la tormenta ni las guerras. Estaba claro que para ella, esto era una guerra declarada hacia los viejos del clan y estaba dispuesta a ganarla a como dé lugar.

Ieran Li

Una vez todas reunidas ahí, empezaría por explicar lo que me traía entre manos. Fanren, aunque no es muy observadora o perspicaz, tiene una intuición tremenda, pues ella por ser la que más le gusta divertirse, sabe cuando uno trama alguna travesura, pero en este caso, no era travesura. Me jugaba las cartas que tenía en mis manos. Todo sea por darles felicidad. Aunque el dinero no le compre, porque el dinero no compra nada, yo trataría de darles los mejor, mientras esté viva.

-Y… Bien madre, díganos que se trae. – Femei no se andaba con rodeos.

Cogí el teléfono y marque un número…

-_Compañía Japan Airlines A sus órdenes._

_-_Buenas noches. ¿Tiene un boleto para Tokio?

No me dignaba a verles las caras, asi que seguí hablando con la operadora.

-_Si tenemos. Pero…_

_-_¿Para qué hora lo tiene?

-_Tenemos para las siete, nueve, once de la mañana y en la tar…_

_-_Bien, deme uno para las siete de la mañana.

-_A nombre de quien…_

-Ieran Li…

En ese momento verles las caras a mis hijas era un momento de fotografía.

-Madre… ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto asombrada Futtie

-Lo que tengo que hacer para darle la felicidad a mi hijo.

En ese momento vi la sonrisa de Mei. Pienso que ella ya capto la idea.

Meiling Li

Entendí el juego de mi tía Ieran. Sabía que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros. Si queríamos el cielo, ella buscaría por todos lados la manera de dárnoslo. Asi era ella y yo la amaba asi.

-Voy a buscar a Sakura. – fue lo que dijo mi tía

-Pero madre… - quiso refutar Shiefa – es una locura…

-No. Se quien me podría ayudar… Conozco a su tía… - y la vi sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

-Yo sé quien me puede ayudar allá. De hecho, con quien voy hablar es con Tomoyo, la hija de la señora Sonomi. Usted la conoce, ¿verdad, tía?

-A ella y la madre de Sakura…

Todas estábamos sorprendidas. Pero era de esperarse que no pudiese reconocerla, porque son muchos años que no la ha visto. Pero se, que una madre tiene una intuición para saber, quien es la mujer correcta de su hijo. Y en este caso y por cosas de la vida, lo era Sakura, hija de una de sus grandes amigas.

-Con permiso…

Me excuse y me dirigí a mi habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Tommy o Eriol.

_**Ha iniciado sesión**__** Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you**_

Estaba de suerte, de mucha suerte.

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Tommy, necesito hablar contigo._

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Dime Mei. Eriol esta dormido._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ ¿Tu príncipe inglés duerme en tu casa?_

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Si, así es. Vamos Mei…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Y después dicen que la pervertida soy yo. Dios mío, a donde irá a parar este mundo retorcido de mente._

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Ya Mei, no seas payasa. __Además, si me encuentras por aquí, es porque acabo de hablar con Sakura…_

Y como por arte de magia, me acorde para que le había escrito. Obviamente no era para saber cómo era su vida intima en la cama con ese espécimen de hombre. Pero bueno, yo también tengo el mío y…

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ Y bien Mei…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Mi tía Ieran viaja mañana a Japón. Va a buscar a tu madre para…_

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:**__ ¿Mi Madre… __¡Ah! Lo habia olvidado. La madre de Li, de Eriol y la mía son grandes amigas… __Pero…_

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Necesito de un favor tuyo. ¿Podrías diseñar el traje para Shaoran ?..._

_**-**__**Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: **__ Claro. __Y de paso se lo hare a Sakura… Algo me dice que Sakura será el regalo para Shaoran, ¿verdad?_

En eso no había cambiado, seguía siendo muy observadora y perspicaz, sin omitir su mente retorcida… Bueno, yo también soy igual y hasta peor. No se lo podía negar.

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: **__Si. Mi tía quiere ver la felicidad de mi primo._

_**-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: **__Todos los queremos ver. __No solo tu, Mei. Bien, te dejo para ponerme a diseñar. Hablamos._

_**- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:**__ Gracias, Tommy. Hablamos._

Aunque deje el MSN abierto, me puse inmediatamente a diseñar como sería los anillos de ese par. Todo lo que sea, con tal de verlos felices.

Ieran Li

Ya estaba todo. Había hablado con mis hijas, Mei subió hablar con Tomoyo y de seguro se ha de haber puesto a diseñar los anillos. La conozco muy bien. Es una excelente diseñadora grafica. Siempre la apoyare en sus decisiones, como lo hago con mis hijos.

Había hablado con Sonomi, se ofreció amablemente a darme hospedaje, pero yo no lo iba aceptar. Solo quería que me ayudara con ciertas cosas de Sakura, mejor dicho, con cierta información. Tal vez aquello me ayudase a prepara el mejor cumpleaños de mi pequeño lobo.

Empecé a empacar la ropa, y dejar todo listo. Tendría que madrugar para emprender un viaje a Japón. Lo que hace el amor de una madre.

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Según el grupo Clamp, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Shaoran. Aqui les traigo este **Short-Fic, **solo constara de cuatro capitulos. Espero que les guste. Además, tratare de subir los otros tres capitulos mas tarde.

Espero les guste este primer capitulo. Supongo que no se esperaban a todos los integrantes de la familia Li narrandoles la historia. Bueno, los siguientes capitulos tendran una que otra sorpresita.


	2. Capitulo 2: Amigos

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos**

**_Capitulo 2: Amigos_**

Sonomi Daidouji

Si algo detestaba desde que era joven, era que los rayos del sol se metieran al dormitorio interrumpiendo mi hermoso sueño. Aunque, de hecho, era mucho más hermoso si tengo a mi lado al hombre que amo. Aun, entre sueños, puedo recordar cómo se tomaron la noticia nuestros hijos, fue ayer cuando…

_-Mamá, para que nos pediste que nos reuniéramos. – Esa era Tommy, aunque se caracterizaba por ser paciente, en esos momentos no lo era._

_-Tranquila pequeña. Falta que venga Sakura y Touya. – Eriol respondió por mí. Yo solo asentí la cabeza en señal de afirmación._

_Podía ver su cara de "¿Ahora con que nos saldrá?" No me quería imaginar la expresión que tendrá cuando se entere que estoy comprometida con el padre de Sakura. Aunque lo odie por haberse llevado a Nadeshiko, no podría odiarlo después de ver como tuvo que ser padre, madre, profesor, arqueólogo. Definitivamente, nadie hace lo que él hizo. Eriol vivía con nosotros. Conocía a su madre. De hecho, cuando era joven e iba al instituto con Nadeshiko, al ser las mejores de nuestra clase, recibimos una beca por un año e ir a estudiar al extranjero. Decidimos ir a China. Ahí conocimos a Ieran y a Sarah. Ambas también eran las mejores estudiantes. Que época…_

_-Señora Sonomi, le llaman por teléfono… - desperté del recuerdo cuando uno de mis empleado me aviso de la llamada. ¿Quién será?_

_-Voy inmediatamente…_

_Es raro, nadie sabía lo nuestro. Ni siquiera nuestros hijos. De seguro es Fuyitaka, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que no._

_-Habla Sonomi Daidouji, ¿Quién habla?_

_-Amiga… - No podía ser, pero si es… - Soy Ieran. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, digamos que muy bien. De hecho, estoy reunida en mi casa con mi hija, Eriol y esperando que venga la familia Kinomoto._

_-Hay algo que yo no sepa. - ¿Por qué Ieran tenía que ser tan… - Vamos Sonomi, son años de amistad, ni la distancia ha provocado que no sepa que algo te pasa. Afloja esa lengua._

_Suspire resignada. Bueno, mejor hacerlo todo de manera rápida.  
_

_-Estoy comprometida con Fuyitaka Kinomoto. Le vamos a dar la noticia a los chicos._

_-¿Qué?... – por su voz, diría que estaba sorprendida – No puede ser. Tú lo odiabas por que se te llevo de tu lado a Nadeshiko._

_-Pero la verdad, es que hace más de un año, que no le veo igual. Sakura ya esta grande, este año cumplió sus dieciocho. Y sé que él ha sido un padre maravilloso. Si tú lo vieras… Pero… ¿Para qué llamas? - ¡Oh, sí!_ _La intriga me mataba._

_-Mañana a primera hora viajo a Japón…_

_-¿Qué? – ahora la sorprendida era yo –Pero…_

_-Hace un mes, mi hijo se quiso suicidar. Ama como un loco a Sakura. Viajo porque deseo que me ayudes a darme información de ella, que le gusta, que come… Quiero que sea ella la prometida de mi hijo._

_Esto me estaba tomando por sorpresa…_

_-Espera… Espera… Me dices que esos dos se aman…_

_-Si…_

_-Se quien también te puede ayudar. El mismo Fujitika. Se conocen y se simpatizan. Sé que él no te negara nada. Pero… - ahí venia una inquietud mía - ¿Dónde te hospedaras? ¿Estás segura que Sakura es la indicada?_

_Vaya pregunta la mía, como si no conociera a Ieran. Ella siempre nos gano en intuición y cuando se trata de sus hijos, es más filosa que una navaja._

_-Si lo sé…_

_-Pero los viejos del clan…_

_-No me importa ellos. Me importa la felicidad de mi hijo. Sonomi, tu sabes que ellos también quisieron hacerle daño a Hien. No lo harán con mi único hijo varón.  
_

_Asi era Ieran. Decidida. No por algo siempre fue fría y calculadora, exceptuando por nosotros._

_-Bien. Espero que te hospedes con nosotros._

_-No te quiero incomodar Sonomi…_

_-Ya veremos cuando llegues. Me llamas, para enviarte una limosina._

_-Gracias…_

_Asi éramos nosotras. Siempre apoyándonos. Volví mi vista hacia aquella foto. Que recuerdos. Viejos tiempos, ¿no?  
_

_-Señora Sonomi. Ya llego la familia Kinomoto._

_-Gracias_

_Bien, ahora a dar la noticia._

_Camine a paso mesurado, con el que siempre me caracterizo y ahí estaban todos. Él me miraba con ternura. Era ahora de hacerlo, no podría seguir ocultando el amor que le tenía._

_-Chicos… Esta reunión se hizo con un solo fin – mi voz temblaba. Nunca me pasaba eso ni cuando me enfrentaba a los peores accionistas de la empresa. Pero estamos hablando de nuestros hijos._

_-Mama… - Supuse que Tommy se debió dar cuenta_

_-Fuyitaka y yo… - no sabía cómo seguir_

_-Están comprometidos… -¡sorpresa! Eso me impacto. Fue Sakura quien lo dijo con… - Me alegro de que se hayan decidido. Era hora._

_Había tristeza en sus ojos...  
_

_-¿Lo sabías, Sakura? –pregunto incrédulo Eriol_

_-Saberlo, no. Intuición…_

_-¿Desde cuándo eres intuitiva? – fue Tomoyo quien pregunto sin salir de sus incredulidad_

_-Miren sus anillos. Lo deduje. Además estoy feliz._

_-Pero yo n… - iba a replicar Touya, pero…_

_-Cállate Touya y no arruines la felicidad de papa. Se lo merece y si para él su felicidad es a lado de tía Sonomi, entonces déjalo. Que no es un niño pequeño a quien debes guiarlo. No por algo es nuestro padre._

_Estábamos sorprendidos. Sakura había madurado bastante… De ahí, la cena fue de lo más normal. Todos los aceptaron con alegría, menos Touya. Pero que se le puede hacer, él es asi.  
_

Mientras más daba la luz del sol, mas me acurrucaba al pecho de Fujitaka. Como amaba a ese hombre. Ahora entiendo que le vio Nadeshiko. Aunque tenía temor de que a Sakura no le agrádese la idea, fue la persona que me calmo. _Mama estará feliz de ver que sus dos seres queridos y amados, se aman de verdad. _Esas palabras estaban ahí, latentes en mi corazón y en el fondo intuía que eso era una verdad.

-Despierta dormilona, son las siete. – me decía él con amor

-Ieran llega como a las doce. Déjame dormir un rato más… - y me seguía acurrucando más hacia él.

-Se que el hijo de Ieran es un buen muchacho para Sakura. Ya veré como la convenzo para que se quede con nosotros.

-No le has dicho a Sakura sobre…

-No. Prefiero no preocuparla. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Dormiríamos una hora más, solo una… De ahí esperaría la llamada de Ieran para irla a recoger… Espero que todo salga bien…

Tomoyo

Dormir a lado de mi príncipe inglés es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Después de haber diseñado los trajes quede realmente cansada. Eso y el hecho de saber que mi madre estaba comprometida con el padre de Sakura, eso sí que fue impactante, pero como dijo mi prima y ahora hermana. _Es la felicidad de los dos._ Aún no podía creer la forma en que hablo Sakura, era sorprendente. Se notaba mucha madurez y ahora se notaba que ya no era tan despistada como antes. Lo único malo, era que no le podía decir lo que le paso a Shaoran. Si todo fuese tan sencillo…

-Si todo fuese tan sencillo, no sería vida. – me dijo Eriol, mientras me miraba con ternura.

-Lo sé. Es solo que, porque tienen que sufrir. Nosotros no sufrimos.

-Porque no pertenecemos a una familia con mentalidad retrasada.

Era verdad. Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha. Un buen baño me relajara.

Eriol

La vi dirigirse al baño. Me entraron ganas de ir tras ella y hacer… _¡Por Dios, Eriol! Ya deja de imaginártela desnuda, y con el agua cayendo sobre su piel suave y…._

Maldita conciencia. En vez de ayudarme, me desayuda. Me levante y arregle la cama, como siempre suelo hacer, aunque Tommy y yo nos turnamos para hacerlo. Pero el haberse pasado bastante tiempo diseñando esos trajes, la dejo cansada. Hoy tendríamos que ir a comprar la tela, y luego se pondrá a confeccionarlo. De seguro el primero será el de Sakura, pues el de Shaoran, Meiling lo tiene que ver y si le agrada, pues manos a la obra.

Vi que la ventana de mi MSN me pestañaba, los únicos que entran soy yo y Tommy… Sera acaso que…

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: _**_Que bueno que te encuentro Eriol. No está por ahí Tomoyo, necesito hablar con ella._

Era Mei. Aun no se me iba la noticia que nos dio el día anterior sobre Shaoran. ¡Malditos viejos! Es que si yo me entero que algo le pasa a Shaoran, soy capaz de…

-Eriol… ¿Qué te pasa amor? – Era Tommy. Me miraba preocupada.

-Nada. No pasa nada…

-Eriol… -Cuando me llamaba de esa forma dulce, no me iba a negar. Ella lo sabía.

-Aun no concibo la idea de que casi pierdo a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y acaricio mi rostro. Como ella sabe hacerlo.

-Tranquilo. Vete a duchar. No olvides que hoy viene la señora Ieran.

Cierto, lo había olvidado. Vi que ella se quedo en la laptop hablando con Mei. De seguro pasándose los diseños o algo así. Mejor sería pegarme esa ducha y no pensar en aquello.

Tomoyo

Cuando salí del baño, vi a Eriol muy enojado mirando la nada. De seguro aun no puede asimilar la noticia de Mei. No era culpa de nadie. Y si conocía a Shaoran, si él no estaba con Sakura, simplemente no estaría con nadie. Prefiere morir a ser sometido por alguien.

Vi la laptop mía y la de Eriol prendida. Mi príncipe se olvido de dejar todo apagado, pero bueno…

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: _**_Tommy…_

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: _**_Dime Mei, acabo de salir de la ducha…_

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says: _**_¡Dios mio! Tomoyo, me hubiese dicho que estarías **bien** ocupada y no hubiese escrito…_

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ ¡Mei! __Como se te ocurre decir eso. Eriol y yo no estabamos en la ducha… Aunque…_

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ ¡Tomoyo! Y después andas diciendo que yo soy la mente retorcida del grupo. Pero bueno… Es que Eriol no me respondia y…_

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ Entiende que a él se le hace difícil de asimilar la noticia. Lo encontré enojado y murmurando un poco de maldiciones…_

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ Dímelo a mí… Bien. Quiero que veas los diseños. _

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ Mei sends diseño de __anillos de compromiso . ai_

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ Míralos y dime que te pareció._

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ Lo hare. Ahora quiero que veas el diseño de los trajes._

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ Tommy sends trajes Shao y __Sakura . ai_

Sabía que se iba a demorar un poco en descargarse la información, ya que era un poco pesado los dos archivos. Solo esperaba a que Mei le gustase.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cintura. Eriol cuando estaba enojado se ponía muy cariñoso. Él era asi. Un niño el cual pide que se lo mime.

-Me gustaría ver los diseños. –Me dijo.

Yo abrí el archivo, y cuando termino de cargar, salió el diseño del traje de Shao. Este era un terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde oscura (A Shaoran le fascina el verde y nosotros sabemos el porqué). Lo curioso del diseño, es que en la parte de atrás del saco, estaba un bordado muy peculiar. Era un lobo aullándole a la luna. Cubría casi toda la espalda.

-A Shao le gustara ese traje. En especial porque tiene al lobito aullándole a la luna.

-Es único. Sabes bien que mis diseños son exclusivos y no podría hacer un traje como cualquier otro común y silvestre. – le dije yo. Pero aun faltaba que viera más.

El pantalón, en el bolsillo derecho de atrás, estaba bordado una L con un lobito aullando. El color de la L era verde oscuro como el de la corbata. Con la camisa no había problema, ya que como dije anteriormente, era de color blanca y como todos saben, el blanco combina casi con todos los colores.

-Es perfecto. Eres la mejor diseñadora.

-Aquí está el traje de Sakura. – Le dije.

El vestido de Sakura es un Strapless de color verde oscuro, como el de la corbata de Shaoran (si se qué dirán: Que esos dos parecerán dos gotas de agua y sincronizados, pero esa es la idea). Tiene una apertura en la espalda que llega hasta final de la misma y es cruzado con unas finas tiras del mismo color del vestido. Al lado derecho esta bordado unas flores de cerezo entrelazadas hasta el final del vestido.

-Amor. Me gustan tus diseños. Esos dos serán gemelos. – sonreí ante la ocurrencia de mi príncipe.

Empezó a pestañar la ventana de conversación que tenia con Mei.

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says: _**_You have successfully received C:\Users\Tommy\Documents\My Received Files\ diseño anillos de from Mei._

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ Mira mis diseños. Yo voy a ver los tuyos._

Cuando abrí el programa, vi los diseños de Mei. Eran hermosos. Eran únicos. El un anillo, en su parte superior estaba escrito _Shaoran. _El otro decía _Sakura. _La parte inferior, era llana. Adentro del anillo decía: _13 Julio_. Era la fecha del cumpleaños de Shaoran. Pero también seria la fecha en el cual esos dos se comprometerían. Y lo harían gracias a nuestra ayuda.

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ Estan hermosos Mei…_

**_- Mei: Aún no te encuentro, says:_**_ Ame el traje que diseñaste para Shaoran. Está bien los dos. Ahora…_

**_-Tommy: You're everything to me, my English prince, I love you, says:_**_ Manos a la obra.  
_

No eran necesarias más palabras. Ambas nos entendíamos.

Chiharu

Estaba en el departamento de Yamazaki, mi novio. Aquel mentirosillo, que siempre se gastaba bromas y hacia caer al par de castaños. Había olvidado a Eriol, que siempre le encantaba secundarle las mentiras. Pero aun asi, lo amo. Lo es todo para mí.

Estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras él aun dormía. Había recibido una noticia, pero no me la había querido decir, sus razones ha de tener. Pero pronto lo sabría. Lo conozco bien, y si lo oculto es porque de seguro tiene algo que ver con Sakura. Todos apreciamos a Shaoran y a Sakura. Sé que él está en una situación complicada. Solo pido que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ambos sepan afrontarlo.

Durante estos años, he visto como Sakura ha madurado. Aunque ya no era una despistada, aun conservaba la inocencia…

-Huele rico. – me dijo Yamazaki mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Te gusta abrazarme por detrás, ¿verdad? – me voltee y le di un beso en los labios.

-Sabes que sí. Es algo que no puedo aguantar. Eres mía.

-Que posesivo eres, novio mío. – reí y él también rio. Pero sus ojos se demostraban seriedad. Sabía que algo pasaba. – Ve a poner la mesa mientras termino de preparar el desayuno.

Él estaba con unos bóxers negros que le asientan muy bien su escultural cuerpo. Pero lo que me enamoro de él, fue su corazón.

Yamazaki

Mientras desayunábamos, pensaba en cómo decirle a mi novia sobre la noticia del intento de suicidio de Shaoran. No se lo había dicho ayer, porque sabía que ella iba a salir con Sakura y lo que menos quería o queríamos, es pasarle más problemas a la pequeña Sakura. Aunque haya crecido y sea madura, para muchos de nosotros aun seguía siendo nuestra pequeña. La que sonríe, la inocente, la…

-Me vas a decir que sucede. Desde ayer te noto raro. – la voz dulce de Chiharu provoco que volviese a la realidad. Suspire.

-Promete que no le dirás nada a Sakura…

-Lo hare… - aunque pude ver en sus ojos cierta inquietud.

-Tú sabes, Shaoran siempre fue parte del grupo…

-Si…

-Me escribió ayer. Me conto muchas cosas. Entre esas, él se quiso… - no podía seguir, de solo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Deja adivinar el resto. Se quiso matar… - me lo dijo de manera tan tranquila, mientras yo…

-Pero…

-Takashi, tu sabes cómo son esos viejos del concilio. No son más que manipuladores. Sé que Shaoran piensa de esta manera: _Si no estoy con Sakura, entonces no estoy con nadie._ Él prefiere morir, no dejar descendientes a dejarse manipular por unos viejos que pronto pasaran a mejor vida. – me lo decía tan tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón. Pero el suicidio es de cobardes y Shao…

-Y quién sabe si lo hizo como una amenaza…

-No lo sé…

-No diré nada. Te lo prometo.

Me sentí mas aliviado. Chiharu sabía cómo calmar cuando me ponía asi de nervioso. Todo lo que sea por el bien de nuestros amigos y que estos viejos de porras no se les ocurran querer entrometerse más donde no deben.

Ieran

Pasar un largo viaje deja cansado a cualquiera. Qué buena suerte que yo aun viajo, si no…

Antes de que el avión pise suelo, decidí llamar a Sonomi…

_-Habla , __Sonomi Daidouji __¿Quién habla? –_ Cuando dejara de saludar asi. Creo que nunca.

-Soy Ieran. En diez minutos el avión aterriza.

-_Perfecto. Ya te estoy enviando una limosina._

-Gracias.

Sabía que de Tomoeda a Tokio era solo media hora de viaje, por eso llame antes de que el avión pise suelo, lo bueno, es que dije que en diez minutos estaba aterrizando, cuando aún faltaba treinta y cinco minutos para llegar al aeropuerto. Conocía muy bien a Sonomi, siempre tuvo el sueño pesado y si estuvo entretenida toda la noche con Fuyitaka, de seguro estaría como una roca. De hecho, su voz somnolienta me aviso que la acababa de despertar. Sonreí ante lo que acabo de hacer. Hace años que no hacia eso.

Sonomi Daidouji

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, de seguro lo haría. Como pude quedarme dormida, solo había dicho una hora más y dormí como tres. Solo a mi me ocurren estas cosas. Pero es que anoche me la pase tan bien con Fuyitaka. Sentir como me…

_¡Basta Sonomi!_

Ieran en cualquier momento llega y sé como es de puntual esa mujer y si no estoy allá, es capaz de hacerme rodar la cabeza que tengo y no tengo planeado dejar este mundo.

-Amor, ve a ducharte. Ya le diré al chofer que prepare el carro – esa voz era de Fuyitaka, pero… ¿Cómo? – Me desperté más temprano que tu. Sé que Ieran es de llegar temprano y puntual a un sitio. Asi que, no pienso quedarme viudo antes de casarme.

Rei ante la ocurrencia de él. Pero tenía razón. Decidí levantarme a ducharme mientras, él se encargaba del resto. Como lo amaba.

Fuyitaka Kinomoto

Una vez que deje a Sonomi en el cuarto para que se arregle, decidí que lo mejor sería bajar a disponer la orden de que el carro estuviese listo. Mientras bajaba me encontré con…

-Señor Kinomoto… -Era Tomoyo

-Hija, me puedes llamar por mi nombre si no deseas llamarme papá. –le dije calmadamente, pues entendía que ella aun trataba de asimilar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Gracias… Papá… - sonreí, porque lo dijo desde su corazón. Se había enterado que su padre había fallecido cuando apenas tenía un año, Sakura perdió a su madre cuando tenía tres. Son los mismos sentimientos. –Voy a salir con Eriol. Vamos a comprar las telas para los trajes.

-Esta bien. Tu mama y yo iremos a ver a Ieran.

Cuando le dije aquello, vi que ya se marchaba con el joven Eriol. Solo pedía que mi hija fuese feliz, se que lo sería. Inmediatamente me dirigí a darle órdenes al chofer.

Naoko

Aun me encontraba en Estados Unidos. Estaba escribiendo mi libro de ciencia ficción y que para variar aun no le ponía un titulo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Aún seguía consternada por la noticia de Shaoran, y es que los chismes vuelan rápido. Primero se había enterado Yamazaki. Este le había dicho a Terada y como él y Rika andan de luna de miel, me lo dijeron a mí. Por la voz, aun seguían consternados. Pero si algo debemos agradecer, es que Shaoran esté bien. A veces me da pena la situación que vive él, pero sé que su familia y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlo. Por lo que tenía entendido, Sakura aún no lo sabía y eso era lo mejor. No quisiéramos verla triste o preocupada.

Estaba ida en mis pensamientos, cuando vi la ventana de mi MSN pestañear. ¿Quién será?

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says: _**_Naoko, ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Cuándo te regresas a Japón?_

**_-Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says: _**_En tres días me regreso y ¿Cómo está la señora Terada?... Ya se pusieron a…  
_

**_Se ha unido a la conversación Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso  
_**

Y hablando de rey de Roma…

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says: _**_¡Óyeme! No seas curiosa… Por amor de Dios, Naoko._

Que mente pervertida la mía, ¿verdad? Pero en eso, me gana Mei y de largo, después viene Tomoyo, soy la tercera, pero aún asi…

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Naoko, por favor. Rika está peor que tomate maduro. _

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says: _**_Yoshiyuki Terada, sino quieres que te deje sin poder procrear descendientes, es mejor que no le sigas la corriente a Naoko._

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Pero, esposa mía…_

Yo me reía de ver a esos dos. Si, eran casados. De hecho, se casaron cuando Rika cumplió los dieciocho años. Se ve como se aman y sobre todo quien se imaginaria que un profesor de primaria estaría con una alumna… Nadie…

El resto de los chicos se enteraron, aunque nunca nos sacamos una foto del grupo, pues Meiling estaba en China y no podía viajar. Shaoran… Bueno… Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron presentes. Chiharu y Yamazaki se habían ido a Europa y no alcanzaron a llegar.

**_-Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:_**_ Ya dejen de pelear por el MSN. Para eso están los dos juntitos… También para…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ ¡Naoko! Dios mío. Entre tú y Yoshiyuki, provocaran que me de un infarto._

_**-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:** Eso no es verdad mi vida. Aun no quiero quedar viudo…_

**_-Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:_**_ Piénsalo, mejor déjalo que no de descendiente, pero no te mates…._

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Pienso que fue muy mala idea decirles la verdad acerca de esta relación…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** Oigan ingratos…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says: _**_Naoko, no te escuchamos. ¿Es que el MSN ya saco una nueva versión donde lo que escribes nosotros lo escuchamos?_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** Yoshiyuki… Para que me escribieron. Tanto me extrañan. Que yo sepa ustedes estaban de luna de miel y deberían estar ya…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ ¡Naoko Yanagisawa! Una mas y te dejo castrada…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** ¡Óyeme! No promuevas la violencia. Por favor… Además estamos muy lejos… Al menos que…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Eres imposible…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** Pero así me aman…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Hasta que por fin me he calmado de tanta risa que me han hecho dar… Especial tu, amada mía…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Estoy pensando seriamente que quieres que te deje castrado y lo haré, juro que lo hago…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Naoko, si no respondemos, ya sabes los motivos…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Yoshiyuki… De verdad te estás ganado el premio a ser castrado…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Te amo… __Do Ya Think I`m Sexy?_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Pero si esa es la canción de Rod Stewart…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ A mí me gusta esa canción y pega…Dime…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** ¡Oh, sí! Yo pienso que eres demasiado Sexy, Yoshiyuki…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Por favor Naoko, no le des cuerda a mi esposo y no le eches los ojos encima…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ ¿Celosa?... Mmmm… Esto se pone interesante… Naoko, dime… ¿Qué mas piensas de mi?_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ No se te ocurra Naoko…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says: **Esta bien… Aun quiero vivir… En una conversación privada te lo diré Yoshiyuki._

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ ¡Dios mío! __¿Qué hice yo?_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Amarme con locura y pasión…_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ No cambias…_

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ No lo hare… porque asi me amas, pequeña…_

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** Antes que empiecen a profesarse su amor incondicional, ¿Para qué me escribieron? No creo que solo haya sido para preguntarme cuando regreso a Japón_

-**_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso, says:_**_ Tienes razón. Crees que en vez de irte para Japón, puedas irte a China directamente._

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** ¿Y eso?..._

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Meiling nos escribió. En un mes es el cumpleaños de Shaoran y desea que vayamos todos._

_-**Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia, says:** claro que ahí estaré. Entonces en tres días salgo para Japón y al día siguiente ya estoy cogiendo vuelvo para China._

**_-Terada: Te amo, esposa mía, says:_**_ Bien, entonces te esperamos allá. Rika y yo nos adelantamos._

Nunca me había reído tanto como ahora. Pues bien. Creo que Meiling nos está reuniendo para que ponerlo feliz a Shaoran. Si, será el mejor cumpleaños que pueda tener. Solo espero que Sakura vaya y pueda afrontar que no será ella la prometida de él…

**_Se ha desconectado Terada: Te amo, esposa mía_**

**_Se ha desconectado_** **_Señora Terada: Déjame enseñarte todo el amor que te profeso_**

**_Se ha desconectado Naoko: Somos autores de nuestra propia historia_**

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aqui les traigo este el segundo capitulo de la historia.

Disculparan el retraso, pero es que soy nueva y mis anteriores capitulos solo han sido **One-Shot, **Por tanto se me dificulto un poco el subir el segundo. Ya estoy trabajando en el tercero. Espero poderlo subirlo ahora en la madrugas y el último quedara para mañana. Si todo sale bien. Quiero agradecerle a:

Pequeña Milaah-Chan

Sasha Kinoli

xXSakuraBlossomsXx

Ashaki

Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl

isabel20

sakushao4ever

Y a todos los que me agregaron como su historia favorita y a los lectores que pasaron por mi humilde morada y la leyeron.

Espero les guste este segundo capitulo. Supongo que no se esperaban a todos los amigos del par de castaños y a la madre de Tomoyo y al padre de Sakura narrandoles la historia.

Para las personas que me pidieron el punto de vista de Shaoran, si va aparecer y es en el tercer capitulo, tambien aparecera brevemente Sakura.

Lo reedite, porque me di cuenta que se subio con pequeños errores.

la frase que dice Terada: **Do Ya Think I`m Sexy ? **es una canción de Rod Stewart, la estaba escuchando justo en ese momento y decidi ponerla para darle un toque magnifico a la conversación.

Nos leemos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparativos

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos**

**_Capitulo 3: Preparativos_**

Shiefa Li

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando decidí ayudar a madre?

Solo a mí se me ocurre aceptarle tremenda locura…

-Shiefa, ¿Dónde esta madre? – me pregunto Shaoran. ¿Y ahora…?

-Tuvo que salir de viaje…

-¿Madre?... Shiefa no me mientas, sabes que odio las menti…

-No miento, Shaoran. Madre fue inventada a una reunión con la señora Sonomi Daidouji y esta se realizara en Japón. Fue por eso que se fue. La reunión es mañana. – Esperaba que se tragara ese cuento.

-¡Oh! Está bien. No… Discúlpame, solo que no ando de buen humor. – me respondió el lobito muy afligido.

Por algo soy una Li, y si algo me enseño mi carrera es saber manejar este tipo de conflictos. Era verdad que madre había ido a Japón a reunirse con la señora Sonomi. Pero no a reunión social ni de negocios. Todo sea por el bien de nuestro hermanito. Todo sea por su felicidad…

Ahora me faltaría ser máster en "Mentiras"

Tomoyo

Una vez terminada la confección de los trajes, empezaría hacer el mío. Pero…

-¿Por qué no lo compras? – Me dijo Eriol.

-No. Prefiero hacerlo. Y de paso también confecciono el tuyo. Ya lo tengo diseñado.

-No cambias. – me dijo. Lo mire confundida – Y no quiero que cambies. Me enamore de esta Tomoyo que tengo enfrente de mí.

Y me dio un suave beso en mis labios. Asi era él. Fue asi que me enamore de él. Tan tierno, tan delicado y caballeroso. No lo podía negar. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Eriol

No sé porque realmente le dije esas palabras a Tomoyo, tampoco sabría decir él porque me nació ir a buscar anillos de compromiso. ¿De verdad toda esta locura de unir a los castaños se me estaba pegando? No lo sé… Tampoco quiero saberlo.

Mi corazón me decía que debía y sabía que ella era la indicada. Lo haría…

Ahora volviendo a la realidad…

Tomoyo ya había empezado a armar las maletas. De eso no me preocupaba, porque sabía cómo arreglaba y la ropa que iría a usar. No solo la de ella, sino la mía también. Por el momento yo saldría hacer un pequeño negocio a la Joyería.

Chiharu

Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol, se dedicaban a lo suyo. Takashi y yo nos dedicábamos a ver y escoger un buen regalo para nuestros amigos. Además no me preocuparía de la mentira que diga Takashi, si de eso dependiera distraer a Sakura sin decirle el motivo de nuestro viaje, lo apoyaría. Todos queríamos que fuese una sorpresa. Lo que hace la locura del amor, ¿verdad?

Y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Terada y a Rika. Aunque ellos no tuvieron problemas, sé que cuando hay amor de por medio, nada importa. Ya las maletas estaban listas. Solo esperaría a que Takashi le dijera la mentira a Sakura y emprendiéramos el viaje a China esa misma tarde.

Naoko

No había terminado de llegar a Japón y ya estaba de nuevo en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo hacia China. Todo lo que hago por hacer que esos dos se unan. No solo eso, sino darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a nuestro amigo Shaoran.

Solo tuve tiempo de llegar, sacar lo que había traído de Estado Unidos y guardar lo que necesitaría en China, y eso incluye un buen vestido de noche. Sonreí. Lo bueno de estar saliendo con alguien como Marcel, tiene sus ventajas. No es que sea una interesada, pero a veces uno tiene que sacar provecho de una relación. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con él y sé que es el hombre de mi vida. Aunque por el momento no tenga planeado de dar el siguiente paso.

Como él tiene un departamento allá, se fue primero y me esperaba allá. Tenía un lugar a donde ir. Marcel es un hombre caballeroso, y lo que me enamoro de él, fueron sus detalles, a diferencia mía, él es poeta y ya ha escrito varios libros.

Femei

Mientras en Japón había movimiento, acá también lo había. Sabíamos que teníamos el tiempo en contra nuestra y mantener entretenido a Shaoran iba a ser un poco difícil, pero de eso se encargaría Shiefa, ella es la maestra. Yo me encargaría de la asignación de los cuartos y de que fueran los carros a su debido tiempo a retirar a nuestros invitados. ¡Tantas cosas por hacer!

Fanren

Sabía que los primeros en arribar seria el matrimonio Terada. ¿Un profesor con una alumna? No es de extrañarse, estamos siglo XXI. Pero bueno, el amor no tiene edad ni barreras. Ellos nos podrían ayudar también en mantenerlo entretenido a Shaoran. Lo conocían bien y sabían cómo era. Aunque de por sí, mi hermano es como un libro abierto y en eso se parece mucho a Sakura. Todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

-Femei, los primeros en arribar son el matrimonio Terada. Eso de las cinco de la tarde ya está pisando territorio Chino. – le avise a mi hermana para que les dispusiera un carro.

-Entendido, enseguida les asigno un carro.

Y me fui. No teníamos mucho tiempo. El siguiente paso, seria la comida y en eso era experta. Cogí mi cartera y me fui hacia un lugar que se que ofrecen un buen servicio alimenticio.

Meiling

Una vez terminado el diseño de los anillos y la aprobación de madre, hermanas y de Tomoyo; mande enseguida a que hagan los anillos. La joyería nos conocía, pues ellos ya habían hecho los anillos a la familia de mi tío Hien y posteriormente cuando él y mi tía se comprometieron. Les pedí que esos anillos estén lo antes posible. Y de paso, tendría que pensar en cómo decirle a Eriol y a Tommy que ellos sean los testigos, pues se lo merecen. El uno por ser el mejor amigo y la otra por ser la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura. Aunque a mí me hubiese encantado, pienso que el solo hecho de haber realizado el diseño de los anillos, ya era suficiente.

Cogí mi teléfono celular y marque un número…

-Hola, Ken…

Ieran

Aún me encontraba en Japón. Había reunido la cantidad necesaria de información de Sakura. Lo justo para pedir que empiecen hacer los arreglos para ella también. Con Fuyitaka ensayamos varias veces la mentira que se le diría a Sakura para que viaje. A diferencia del resto, ella viajaría un día antes del cumpleaños de mi hijo. Y por lo que Meiling me informo, ya había mandado hacer los anillos.

-_Ahora que quieres…_

- Que es esa manera de saludar a tu madre, jovencita… - dije con falsa molestia…

-¡_Madre! Lo siento… Soy Futtie. Es que aquí está hecho todo un caos. Ya tenemos la parte de Shaoran y…_

_ -_Lo sé… Por eso llamaba. A Sakura le gusta mucho los camarones apanados, asi que quiero que haya eso. Aunque ella come de todo. También le gusta el color rosado, pero también le va de maravillas el verde, asi que me gustaría que haya una combinación de esos dos colores. Los trajes, los lleva Tomoyo con Eriol. Ellos arribaran en la noche. El matrimonio Terada son los primero en llegar, ya…

-_Si madre. Ya Femei dispuso un carro para que los vaya a recoger. Eso lo sabíamos. ¿A qué hora llega Tommy con Eriol?_

_ -_Tal vez lleguen eso de las seis o siete de la noche. Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki arribaran eso de las ocho de la noche. Por Naoko, no se preocupen, ella llega al departamento de su novio.

-_Bien. Perfecto. Madre, debe saber algo. Shiefa le mintió a Shaoran y le dijo que usted viajo a Japón porque fue invitada a una reunión de la señora Sonomi. Supuestamente dicha "reunión" se realizara mañana…_

_ -_Perfecto. Asi tendré un día más para descansar…

-_¡Madre! Mientras nosotros nos sacamos el aire, usted va a descansar, ¡Injusticia!_

Reí ante lo que mi hija me decía.

-No es culpa. Para que le mienten asi a Shaoran. Yo pensaba viajar esta noche, pero como le dijeron eso, pues viajare pasado mañana a primera hora. No olviden que estamos en contra del tiempo y no solo nos estamos moviendo, también los amigos de los dos. Solo espero que mi hijo pueda ser feliz con todo esto.

-_Yo también madre. ¿Algo más?_

_ -_No.

Tomoyo

¿Dónde se había metido Eriol?…

Bueno... Ya estaba todo terminado. Las maletas ya estaban listas y los trajes de los cuatro también. Con los años de práctica de tanto confeccionar, ya hacer un traje se me hacia realmente fácil. Aun recordaba el terno de mi novio.

Era parecido al de Shaoran, pero había una diferencia. El saco, en la parte de atrás estaba bordado una E con un tribal que le cruzaba de manera horizontal. El color de la letra era azul marino. La camisa blanca y la corbata del mismo azul marino que el de la letra E.

En cambio mi vestido era sencillo. Era de tiritas plateadas, con un corte en V que me llegaba debajo de mis senos. Era del color violeta, mi favorito. Por cierto, debo decir que era muy apretado. De seguro, Eriol se volverá loco.

Simplemente sonreí ante el pensamiento…

Eriol

Había ido a tantas joyerías y ninguna me llamaba la atención y de paso no me los tendría listo a tiempo. Si el estar enamorado es de locos y enfermos, yo hace rato me declare loco y enfermo. Sabía que era ella la indicada para mí. Es irónico que ayudando al par de castaños a juntarse, yo terminaría haciendo lo mismo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo no tengo que hacer tanta cosa para pedirle la mano a mi amada princesa…

Sonó mi celular…

-Hola, Eriol habla.

_-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? –Era mi madre. Sonreí._

_-_Bien. Estamos bien…

-_Acabo de hablar con Ieran y me conto lo que le sucedió a su hijo…_

_-_No me lo recuerdes, yo estoy acá luchando por…

-_¿Por?... –Acababa de meter la pata. Pero mi madre tiene una intuición tremenda, aunque no igual que la de la señora Ieran, pero madre es madre – No me digas que ya te decidiste a declararle tu amor a la señorita Daidouji._

_-_Si madre. Pero he visitado algunas joyerías y no me ha gustado ninguna…

-_Hijo. Yo me encargo de eso. No te preocupes. Además, te llamaba para decirte que pasado mañana viajo a China, asi me lo pidió Ieran y también Sonomi. Te daré una sorpresa._

_-_¿En serio? Gracias, madre. Entonces la esperare allá.

-_Si, hijo. Bueno, hablamos._

Y cortamos la comunicación. Sonreí. Había alguien quien me escucho mis plegarias. Y de nuevo me encontraba en camino hacia la casa de mi novia.

Sakura

Me encontraba en casa. Faltaba poco para que sea el cumpleaños de mi amado lobito. No podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza, pues sabía que ese día el tendría que presentar a su prometida. Y pensar que no seré yo, pues…

Era mejor no recordar. Pensar que si él es feliz, yo también lo seré, aun si estemos separados. Aunque en el fondo de mi ser, me decía que él no sería feliz con otra. Pero tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones y…

Un sonido en la puerta llamo mi atención. No podía ser Touya, porque estaba de viaje haciendo conferencia y cursos. Baje a ver quién sería y me sorprendí de ver quien era…

-Papá… ¿Qué haces acá?

-Tengo que hablar contigo, hija. – estaba serio, más de lo normal.

-Dime…

-Sonomi, Tomoyo y Eriol tienen que viajar a China pasado mañana. Van a cerrar un negocio y me pidió que te llevara. Pero le comunique que yo no me desocuparía sino hasta el doce de julio. Ese día tendremos que viajar. ¿Aceptas?

Estaba sorprendida. Mi papa me invitaba a un viaje y… No sabía que pensar, pero era lo mejor. Asi de paso, visitaría a Shaoran y le daré su regalo y me evitare el tener que ir a la presentación de su prometida. Lo visitaría en la mañana.

-Acepto…

Shaoran

Hace un mes me quise quitar la vida. No aguantaba el hecho de que me quieran separar de mi flor de cerezo. Prefiero estar muerto, antes que dejarme manipular por un grupo de viejos acabados. Cuantas veces quisieron que me enamorara de alguna de sus nietas, y no pudieron. Todas son… _unas_ _cualquieras. _ Solo miran el dinero y no estaba dispuesto a cederlo, mucho menos a entregarme a las "pone cachos". No señor, no sería un cuernudo de miércoles… Por no decir otra palabra. Miraba hacia todos lados mientras escuchaba música…

Sin querer detuve mi vista en una foto… _Sakura._

Sin querer, en la radio pusieron una canción, y justamente la que más me gusta…

**Rod Stewart - You're In My Heart**

_-Shaoran, quieres moverte. __Se nos hace tarde. –Esa era Sakura quien me llamaba para ir a la escuela.  
_

_Eso era cuando teníamos once años. A los doce…_

I didn't know what day it was  
When you walked into the room  
I said hello unnoticed  
You said goodbye too soon

_A los quince, me arme de valor y te confesé todo el amor que te profesaba, sin imaginar que en ese mismo instante te alejarían de mi. Me sonreíste, correspondiste mis besos, nos confesábamos bajo la luna nuestro amor._

Breezing through the clientele  
Spinning yarns that were so lyrical  
I really must confess right here  
The attraction was purely physical

_Me declare enfermo y loco. Si. Pero de amor. Tú eras todo para mí y aún lo sigues siendo. No podría amar a otra que no seas tú. No me importa la belleza ni los millones, solo me importa un amor puro como el tuyo._

I took all those habits of yours  
That in the beginning were hard to accept  
Your fashion sense, Beardsly prints  
I put down to experience

_Tus ojos verdes, justo como mi color favorito, en ese minuto se volvieron mi color sagrado. Nadie más podría tenerlo, solo tú. Eres única la que sabe cómo hacerlos lucir, como llamar la mirada de todos con tu belleza natural._

The big bosomed lady with the Dutch accent  
Who tried to change my point of view  
Her ad lib lines were well rehearsed  
But my heart cried out for you

_Nadie podría alejarte de mí. Porque mi corazón te pertenece. No importa si tengo que morir, pero no dejare que otra me lleve. Aunque me pidan que te cambie, mi corazón jamás lo hará. Solo amo una vez y una vez amara, y es solo a ti._

You're in my heart, you're in my soul  
You'll be my breath should I grow old  
You are my lover, you're my best friend  
You're in my soul

_No solo fuiste mi mejor amiga. Eres mi complemento y sin ti, no tengo a dónde dirigirme. Eres la brújula que guía mis caminos y que me escucha y que me apoya en cada decisión que tomo._

My love for you is immeasurable  
My respect for you immense  
You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness  
You're beauty and elegance

_Si me pidieras que te baje el cielo, yo lo haré. Si me pides que te lleve al mar y me vuelva a declarar tu amor, lo haría. Lo hare, porque eres todo para mí. Eres la belleza en persona, eres el ángel que cayó del cielo para estar junto a mí._

You're a rhapsody, a comedy  
You're a symphony and a play  
You're every love song ever written  
But honey what do you see in me

_Juntos reímos hasta decir basta. Juntos, hacíamos una sinfonía agradable. Y ambos somos el complemento. Yo escribo canciones de amor y tú me das tu corazón quien las escucha muy atentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios._

You're an essay in glamour  
Please pardon the grammar  
But you're every schoolboy's dream  
You're Celtic, United, but baby i've decided  
You're the best team i've ever seen

_Siempre me enseñaste a ser fuerte. Pero simplemente no puedo. Soy débil y sin ti, no tengo camino que seguir, mi vida se vuelve monótona. Me enseñaste a sonreír, para ocultar el dolor, pero no aguanto verte llorar en silencio._

And there have been many affairs  
Many times i've thought to leave  
But I bite my lip and turn around  
'Cause you're the warmest thing i've ever found

_Y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón… Sakura… Siempre estarás ahí… Flor de Cerezo…_

_Atentamente,_

_Tú lobito que te ama…_

¿En qué momento escribí esto? No me interesa…

¿En qué momento mis lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas? No me interesa…

Volví la vista y ahí estaba… La foto de Sakura… De mi flor de cerezo, quien siempre me acompaño, quien siempre estuvo ahí en cada navidad, en cada cumpleaños, a pesar de la distancia… Mi corazón solo te pertenece… Amada mía…

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aqui les traigo este el tercer capitulo de la historia.

Quiero agradecerle a:

Todos los que me agregaron como su historia favorita y a los lectores que pasaron por mi humilde morada y que la leyeron. Tambíen para las personas que me dejaron reviews. Realmente me siento muy feliz. No pense que les llegara a gustar la historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Me salio algo corto, pero fue con mucho sentimiento.

Aqui, ya todos estan de un lado para otro haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta de nuestro lobito. Aunque Eriol ya se animo a declararsele a Tomoyo. ¿Lo hará?

Para las personas que me pidieron el punto de vista de Shaoran, aqui esta. Lo deje para el final. Espero que les guste. Es el relato de todo lo que él piensa de Sakura, y de los momentos vivido con ella.

La canción es **You're In My Heart**de Rod Stewart, la estaba escuchando justo en ese momento y se me vino a la cabeza la escena de Shaoran pensado en todo lo que pensó.

Nos leemos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Una visita no grata

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos**

**_Capitulo 4: Una visita no grata_**

Fanren

La casa era un caos, nosotros éramos un caos. Ya habían llegado casi todos los amigos de mi hermano. Estaban el matrimonio Terada y Chiharu con Yamazaki. Todavía faltaba Eriol y Tomoyo, pero no tardarían en llegar. Las tres parejas se quedarían en la mansión. Naoko ya había llegado a China en horas de la tarde, pero se fue directamente al departamento de su novio.

Ya la comida estaba seleccionada. También incluí los dichosos camarones apanados de Sakura. ¿Qué a una japonesa le guste ese tipo de comida? Mejor no digo nada… Si hablamos por gustos a la comida, yo me llevo el premio de ser la "miss extraña en pedir comidas raras", y eso que soy de China. ¿A dónde va a parar el mundo? No lo sé…

Ya por ese lado todo estaba bajo control. Y de paso, le había mandado hacer un regalo muy especial a mi pequeño hermano lobito. Aquí entre ustedes y yo, le había mandado hacer una torta de chocolate, en el centro iba la L con el lobito aullando (si se que era el bordado del pantalón del terno de mi hermano, pero ya había hablado con Tomoyo para eso, ya saben, derechos de autor y toda la cosa) y un pequeño racimo de cerecitas en el centro de la misma. Sé que le va a encantar. Y no se les ocurra decir nada… Es… _Secreto de historia._

Eriol

Nunca me imagine tener un vuelo como este. Tan placentero. Es que seamos sinceros, a mi no me gusta viajar mucho que digamos, pero viajar acompañado de una diosa como mi novia, ahí sí, la cosa cambia. Aún faltaba poco para que el avión pisase suelo chino. Asi que decidí que lo mejor, sería descansar los últimos minutos de vuelo. Me puse los audífonos para escuchar música y asi poder relajarme. La canción que en ese momento sonó era…

**Nickelback -** **Savin' Me_  
_**

_-No eres más que un tonto e ingenuo. ¿Yo amar a tu madre?... Ja, ni en las peores pesadillas lo haría… - Me había dicho mi __padre__ cuando me lo encontré. Por cosas de la vida, yo sabía la verdad de mi madre y que realmente no tenía padre, eso no me importo. Pero que venga a decirme tales cosas…_

_ Me sentía perdido y sin rumbo. No tenía brújula que me guiara. Yo estaba destinado al fracaso como hijo, como amigo, como…_

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin

_-¿Te encuentras bien?... Disculpa, venia distraída y no me percate… - Ahí estaba, aquella muchacha de unos quince años, de cuerpo bien formado, su pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos amatistas. Era una diosa. Veo que alguien se apiado__ de mi. __¿Es cierto que puedo salvarme de esta Soledad, de esta oscuridad? Era como si la hubiese llamado desde lo profundo de mi corazón. - ¿Estás bien? – me volvió a decir. Desperté de mi sueño._

_-Si… Yo… Yo también estaba distraído, no te preocupes. – y me sonreíste de una manera cálida._

'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Me mirabas muy preocupada. De la nada había empezado a llorar... _

_Saber que eres hijo de madre soltera te llena de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo te llena de orgullo, saber que ella lo dio todo por mí. Era una mujer de admirar. Pero yo me sentía solo y vacio. Los días que no la podía ver, que eran muchas, hacia que la soledad me carcomiera de a poco. No se me abren las puertas, creo que no tengo salida, no hay salvación para mí._

_-Eriol… Mirame y dime… __¿Por qué lloras? – Estabas ahí de Nuevo, salvándome…_

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Y de nuevo siento que caigo en la oscuridad… ¿Como no te vi antes? ¿Por qué te veo ahora?... Todo es confuso… Era navidad y me sentía solo. Mamá tenía que trabajar, no le reclamaba nada, me había dado la vida, me había dado todo el amor que tiene…_

_[Chorus]_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_-¿Estas bien?... – Y de Nuevo tú. Definitivamente eres mi ángel._

_-Si… Supongo… Solo que estoy "solo" por estas fechas y… - te respondí con una sonrisa triste. Levantaste mi rostro y por sorpresa me tomaste… Me besaste. Eran cálidos tus labios…_

_-Pienso que con eso estarás mejor… - me dijiste con una cálida sonrisa. Pero te equivocaste. Yo te necesitaba y como pude me arme de coraje para pedirte…_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?... – Me miraste sorprendida y enseguida te… - Te necesito Tommy. Sé que antes no te vi. Pero desde que te conocí, me has salvado de la oscuridad, de mi soledad. Solo quiero que estés conmigo…_

Hurry I'm fallin'

_-¡Eriol!... – sonreías después de que empecé con el juego de echarte la harina mientras preparábamos la torta de caramelo que tanto te gusta._

_Llegaste desde el cielo, caíste desde el cielo… Era como si hubieses estado apurada por llegar mientras yo caía en el abismo…_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Solo te necesitaba a ti… Solo tú puedes entenderme…._

_[Chorus]_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_-Tommy... – Te llame...-Quiero que siempre estés conmigo, no importa lo que…_

_-Aquí estoy yo no me iré… Si nadie pensó que tendrías salvación, yo sí. Tus amigos también. – me decías mientras te acurrucabas en mi pecho._

Hurry I'm fallin'

_Solo te necesito cerca de mí… Solo tú puedes darme la calidez que necesita mi corazón…._

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Solo quiero que sepas, cuan importante eres para mi…_

-Eriol… - Escuchaba como me llamaban a lo lejos – Eriol… - Volví a escuchar mi nombre que era pronunciado de manera dulce.

Tomoyo

Había despertado por inercia, era como si mi cuerpo y mi mente se hubiese programado para que despertase justo antes de que el avión aterrice. Fue cuando lo vi…

No era la primera vez que lo veía llorando, pero me daba tristeza de verlo así. De seguro se puso a recordar un poco su infancia.

-Eriol… - le llame, pero no me hacia caso – Eriol… - Volví a llamarle de manera dulce.

Pero al no recibir respuesta de su parte, delicadamente le retire el audífono y pude escuchar la última parte de la canción que estaba escuchando.

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Pero si era Savin' Me de Nickelback. Mi canción favorita. De hecho, es mi grupo favorito, tengo sus discos. De seguro, no le había quitado de su ipod y cuando le puso play, la canción empezó a sonar y él empezó a viajar en el recuerdo. Sonreí ante aquello. No era la primera vez que pasaba, después de todo.

Como pude, me acerque silenciosamente a su oído y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué lloras, amor?

Volteo a verme sorprendido. No se esperaba esa reacción o que no lo viese llorar de nuevo, pues son tantas las veces que lo he visto así, que ya perdí la cuenta.

Lo vi mientras se secaba las lágrimas y me sonreía…

-No lo sé… De seguro volví a pensar en el pasado… - me dijo con una sonrisa…

No pude dejar de sonreírle. Le di un suave beso en los labios…

-Es mejor que te acomodes y te pongas el cinturón de seguridad, ya mismo aterrizamos

-Claro… Te amo… - me dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Eriol es único, cuando está enojado o triste, es como un niño que busca que lo mimen. Y yo que tengo mi lado "maternal", lo hago.

Dos días después…

Shaoran

Llevaba días de estar encerrado. Así que decidí salir un rato, aunque sea para estar en los jardines de la casa. No podía lidiar más con esto, no podía seguir pensando que estoy a una bendita semana de que yo cumpla los dieciocho.

¡Ah! Pero tenía una pequeña sorpresa para esos viejos. Sí, me las pagaran por haberme separado de mi amada flor de cerezo. Pagarán por todo el daño que me hicieron.

Me puse una camiseta verde oscura y en el centro estaba una pareja de lobitos con un pequeño lobito, hasta ellos son una familia feliz. Pero yo buscare la mía, aunque me cueste la vida.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor, y bajando las escaleras me encontré con una sorpresa…

Naoko

-Hola, Shaoran…

Le salude como siempre le saludaba cuando éramos niños. Por su cara, estaba sorprendido.

-¿Chicos?... – Nos decía incrédulo.

-Si, Shaoran. Amigo, somos nosotros. – Le contesto Yamazaki, dándole un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Mi novio tiene un departamento y yo venía a estar con él unos días, mientras seguía escribiendo mi libro. – le conteste. Era verdad.

-Supongo que se retiraran…

-No. Hermanito… -Contesto Futtie – Ellos se quedan aquí en la mansión. Pero como tú no has salido, no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo están aquí? – pregunto de manera curiosa Shaoran.

-Desde hace dos días. – contesto sin importancia Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué?! – ahora si estaba sorprendido.

Bueno, era una sorpresa que le queríamos dar, pero ya nos vio antes de tiempo.

-En realidad veníamos para darte esto como sorpresa de cumpleaños… - Dijo Eriol.- Asi que aprovechamos que solo vivías en tu cuarto y no salía. Pensamos que no saldrías sino hasta tu cumpleaños.

-Pero decidí bajar a tomar aire fresco y arruine la sorpresa… - contesto con tristeza. Yo aun estaba con mi novio. Me había acompañado a visitar la mansión Li. Y él no tenía problemas con eso, es más nos trataron con mucha amabilidad hasta ahora.

-Claro que no. Y lo bueno es que bajaste, asi que podre enseñarte tu traje y tendrás que probártelo. Espero que te guste y te quede. – le contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Cuando vi el rostro de Shaoran, enseguida pensé en algo que me hizo sonreír:

_Comprar pasajes a China: $850_

_Gastos en ropa: $1.500_

_Estadía en China: La cuenta de mi novio_

_Ver el rostro desencajado y aterrado de Shaoran: No tiene precio_

_Para todo lo demás, existe mastercard._

Ieran

Ver a mi hijo con la cara de sorpresa al vernos a todos nosotros me lleno de alegría. Algo en mi interior me decía que él estaba muy contento de haberlos visto…_Después de tanto tiempo._

Estaba feliz de verlo feliz, pero por un momento, mi hijo cambio su sonrisa…

-Buenos días… - Esa voz… No podía ser…

¿Hasta cuándo pensarán en seguir atormentándolo? Esto no tiene fin y espero que se acabe hoy. Los viejos no son nada para nosotros, así de simple…

Shaoran

No podía creer que mis amigos estuviesen aquí. Es decir, viajaron desde Japón para solo darme un "feliz cumpleaños". Bueno, nadie más lo haría. Con la mirada busque a Sakura, pero me di cuenta que no vino. De seguro le va a doler cuando me vea justo ese día comprometiéndome con otra. Pero no. No les daré el gusto a esos viejos.

Tenía en mi poder una carpeta llena de información valiosa, muy importante que comprometían a los viejos del clan. Y no solo ellos, también a la nieta de uno de ellos, la cual querían que yo me casara. ¡Ja! Ni de chiste pienso hacerlo. Todo marchaba bien hasta que lo vi…

-Buenos días… - Era él… El mentalizador de toda esta porquería.

Inmediatamente mi rostro cambio. Por la expresión de mi madre, esta se debió dar cuenta quien fue que provoco que yo cambiara de humor.

-Señor… Señora Li… Le dije a este señor que no puede…

-Yo puedo entrar a esta casa porque tengo derecho…- le corto el viejo del clan a mi guardaespaldas. Y por lo que veía, no estaba solo. Sonreí.

Hora de la función…

-Deja nomas, Horacio. Yo atenderé gustosamente a los señores… - Podía ver la sonrisa de victoria de ellos, pero yo guardaba un AS debajo de la manga.

Mi madre, mis hermanas no podían entender mi actitud y tampoco quería que lo hicieran en ese momento. Vi a mis amigos, vi sus rostros de preocupación. Esta era la oportunidad de vengarme.

_Venganza, dulce venganza…_

Me acorde de un poema que hice hace mucho tiempo…

_Muerte lenta te deseo_

-Es una agradable sorpresa verlos aquí, señores. – dije yo de manera hipócrita. Con ellos, yo debía ser así.

-El placer es nuestro. Y nuestra visita se debe… Te queda una semana para tu cumpleaños y hemos venido a darte la mano de mi nieta… - dijo el líder de los viejos del clan. Yo sonreí.

Mi madre me miraba y quería ver a donde llegaba yo con esta actuación. ¡Oh, sí! Será la mejor actuación de mi vida, tanto asi, que quedara en la historia de mi sagrada familia. Soy hombre de honor, mi padre me enseño a ser así.

_Utilizaste mi corazón, jugaste con él a diestra y siniestra,_

_Posees riquezas más tu corazón es un tonto juguete de sentimientos…_

_Sentarme enfrente, beber tu sangre derramada,_

_Me nutro de tu desgracia y de tu dolor…_

Ella era rica, ahora ya no poseía nada…. Solo una pequeña esperanza casándose conmigo y yo no me involucro con traidores.

-Mi nieta está feliz de que tú puedas ser su esposo. Como sabes, por regla del clan…

Vi su rostro preocupado. Cambio su sonrisa por una cara llena de terror. Si. Me la jugaba con todo.

_Mirarte y ver como mi padre, la muerte,_

_Te hace sufrir, te hace llorar…_

_Quitarte uno por uno lentamente la agonía de tu ser asqueroso…_

_Mirarás angustiado como tus queridos se van yendo dolorosamente…_

-Me da pena informarles. Pero no me casare con nadie. – sentencie. Alguien estaba detrás de mí. Y por alguna extraña razón, me sentía con fuerzas. Proseguí. – Lamento esto, pero no tolero que ustedes me controlen mi vida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos semejante cosa? – estaba furioso. Yo fruncí mi ceño más. Si él lo estaba, yo también. – Tú te vas a…

_Sentado con mi copa de sangre,_

_Suplicas por piedad y compasión,_

_Mi indiferencia está al límite,_

_Gozo de verte morir lentamente…_

-¡Ja!, sobre mi cadáver lo harán… - sentencie. Camine hasta una mesita, donde reposaba una carpeta, mejor dicho, la carpeta con la información de ellos. La cogí, y de un coraje, se las lance, abriéndose totalmente, mostrando todos los documentos. Estaban detallados. Sin más, me quite la camiseta, mostrando mi pecho lleno de marcas de látigos. – Ustedes me hicieron esto cuando apenas tenía doce años. Mi padre acababa de fallecer. ¡Qué ironía! Ustedes son los viejo de los clanes, que se "supone" deberían velar por la "paz" de nuestras familias. – Sonreí. Señale con mi dedo la carpeta tirada en el piso con los documentos. – Ustedes no tienen un solo centavo. Por eso me querían obligar a casarme con ella. Para asi asegurarse de mi fortuna, nuestra fortuna. Sabían que los otros clanes no estaban bien financieramente. Solo nosotros.

Sonreía. Sabia, mi corazón lo sabía, que yo ganaría esta batalla.

-Ieran nunca se caso por medio de un matrimonio "arreglado" con Hien… - Esa voz era… No podía ser…

Era mi tío, Tao Li.

-Todo fue una mentira. Ieran estaba embarazada antes de casarse con Hien. Ambos se amaban, siempre se amaron. Y mi hermano al saber de lo que ustedes eran capaces, mintió. Dijo Que Ieran era de familia alta y ustedes no dudaron de su palabra. Pues la educación que tenia y sus modales, hacían creer que ella era de nuestra "sociedad", pero nunca lo fue. Ieran era de clase media. Igual que Sarah y Sonomi. Pero Sonomi heredo una pequeña fortuna y la hizo crecer. Sarah la empezó hacer desde cero, cuando íbamos al instituto. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, hasta que el infeliz de Joseph apareció. – declaro mi tío. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. – Él Aparicio, por órdenes de ustedes. Pues pensaron que Sarah no era la muchacha capaz de administrar una fortuna y sería de mala influencia para Ieran o Sonomi, solo por ser una clase social más baja que la nuestra. ¡Cuán equivocados estaban! Para no levantar sospechas, él le dio el apellido a Eriol, se aguanto seis meses y la abandono.

-Su nieta tiene un "excelente" curriculum. Ha sido arrestada por posesión de drogas, distribución de la misma y consumo. También se la ha involucrado en estafas. Robos – Apoye a mi tío. El mío dio su amor y su apoyo cuando mi padre murió. Era su hermano, y sabía que algo se cocinaban estos viejos. – Tao nunca vino por aquí, porque sabía lo que eran ustedes, los estuvo investigando y ahí está la prueba. Quieren mi fortuna. – Ustedes quisieron destruir la amistad de mi madre con la señora Sarah y la señora Sonomi. Pero no lo lograron.

-¿Saben cuáles son las reglas?... – pregunto mi tío. Los viejos no sabían que responder, estaban atónitos y enfurecidos. Su plan se vino abajo – La regla de la familia Li, es que si un heredero, Varón, no se llegara a comprometer hasta los dieciocho, se le da un plazo de cuatro años más, hasta que pueda comprometerse, pero deberá terminar una carrera, la que él elija. Segunda regla: El heredero de la familia Li, PUEDE CASARSE CON QUIEN SEA, eso incluye, una mujer extranjera. Tercera regla: Para ser esposa de un heredero, debe ser SENCILLA, HUMILDE, DE BUEN CORAZON, no ser interesada, saber administrar los bienes de la familia y sobre todo, AMAR EN LAS BUENA Y EN LAS MALAS a su esposo.

Mi tío y yo sonreímos. Él me estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo.

_Ahora es mi corazón el que juega contigo,_

_Bebe tu sangre ríe de tu dolor,_

_Pagas caro haber jugado conmigo…_

_Muerte segura y lenta es lo que te deseo y mi corazón también_

-Ieran, siempre amo a Hien, hasta la muerte. Crio a sus hijos y mírenlos ahora. Son personas de bien. Supo cómo cuidar de la fortuna de nuestra familia. No como sus nietas, que son una _cualquiera_. Solo viven gastando sin saber lo que es el sacrificio de conseguir el dinero. – Mi tío estaba furioso. – Ustedes no ponen reglas. Cada clan tiene sus propias reglas. Ustedes están por velar la seguridad y la paz de cada familia. Son traidores.

-Si ven estas vendas en mis muñecas – les dije a los viejo – hace un mes, me quise suicidar. Que quede claro. Prefiero estar muerto, a que casarme con una mujerzuela que ustedes elijan. Se acabo el teatro.

Inmediatamente la policía, se los llevo, junto con la carpeta. Ellos habían estado enterados de todo, ¿Cómo lo supieron? Yo nunca lo supe. Algo me decía que era Tao, quien les informaba todo.

Ieran

Ver a mí cuñado ahí, dándole todo el apoyo a mi hijo, dándomelo a mi… Es tan parecido a Hien…

Aún no podía asimilar toda la información. Me costaba trabajo. Vi a lo lejos, como Sarah se dirigía a donde estaba Eriol. Supuse que desearían tranquilidad. Era una situación delicada. Pero gracias a los cielos, los viejos no se dieron cuenta, de todo el esfuerzo que estábamos haciendo porque mi hijo tuviera el mejor cumpleaños, pero sobre todo, tuviera a la mujer que tanto él ama.

Sé, y mi corazón también, que mañana será diferente.

Eriol

Me dirigí con mama hacia el jardín. Estaba consternado por tanta información. Asi que todo fue una…

-Hijo. Lamento que te hayas enterado asi lo de tu padre. Bueno… tu… - me decía mi madre, ¿Por qué estaría enojado con ella? No lo estaba, sino con Joseph Hiragizawa y los viejos del clan.

-Mamá. Tú tranquila. Yo estoy bien. Espero que puedas ser feliz.

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Si Tao te sigue amando, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Ya me diste todo lo que una madre me puede dar. Es hora que empieces hacer tu vida.

-Gracias, pequeño. – Me susurró en el oído mientras me abrazaba.- Por cierto, toma.

-¿Qué es? – pregunte un poco confundido.

-El regalo que te prometí. Ábrelo.

La cajita era hermosa, un violeta degradado dándole un toque femenino. Cuando la abrí, no podría creerlo, era un anillo de compromiso hermoso.

Tenía puesto el nombre de Tomoyo con piedras zafiro. Brillaban cuando estaba en la oscuridad. Mi anillo, era mi nombre, pero con piedras amatistas. No tenia palabras, solo pude abrazar a mamá.

Meiling

Después de esa visita no grata, nos pusimos a desayunar. De verdad que me estaba matando del hambre. Por lo menos entre mi tío Tao y mi primo, los pusieron en su lugar. Ya era hora de que alguien lo hicieran. Ellos no tienen poder, es más, nunca lo tuvieron. Pero bueno…

-Shao se fue al jardín… - me comento Tomoyo.

-Si. Ya los anillos llegan en dos días. Tomoyo, ¿Dónde está Eriol? – pregunte, era ahora o nunca.

-Esta con su mama. Necesita hablar con ella. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar con los dos. Quiero pedirles algo.

Y como por arte de magia o por telepatía, como sea, lo vi aparecer.

-Eriol, ven un momento.

Vi como se acerco. Tenía miedo, no lo niego. Pero era ahora o nunca. Y yo soy una Li, jamás me acobardo ante nada.

-Chicos, yo quisiera pedirles una cosa… - dije mientras miraba a mis primas, a mi tía, a mi tío, a la señora Sarah, a la señora Sonomi y a mis amigos. ¡Oh! También miraba a mi enamorado, Ken. – No sé cómo decirlo. Nunca he hecho algo asi.

-Mei, dilo ya. Me estas preocupando. – me dijo Eriol, con cara de asustado.

-Tomoyo, Eriol, aprovecho estos minutos, ya que mi primo no está, para pedirles que ustedes sean los testigos del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran.

No quise ver sus caras. De seguro nos les gusto la idea…

-Gracias Mei. – Me dijo Tomoyo contenta, pero… - Mei, pienso que tu deberías…

-No Tomoyo. Para mí, el diseñarles los anillos ya es suficiente. Tú eres la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura, mereces ser tú la que este ahí. Y Eriol – dirigí mi mirada hacia él – tu eres su mejor amigo desde niños. Por eso se los pido a ustedes.

Fue cuando sentí un par de brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Ambos pelinegros me estaban abrazando. Todos lloramos de felicidad. Mire a mi tía que nos sonreía. Es una madre, que desde el cielo me cayó. Le agradecí con la mirada.

Shiefa

Después de un momento como el que acabamos de presenciar. Mi corazón estaba más alegre que nunca. Bueno, primero con coraje, pero luego de felicidad por ver la petición de Mei hacia Tomoyo y Eriol de que sean los testigos del compromiso. Es muy noble de su parte. Asi fuimos criados los Li. Por lo que vi, la señora Sarah había salido con mi tío Tao. Espero que esos dos puedan ser felices. Como espero que mi pequeño hermano lobito lo sea.

Ahora solo nos queda una semana para terminar todo. Los trajes ya estaban. La comida también. Como también estaba el dichoso regalo de mi hermana Fanren. Pero la muy condenada no me lo quiere decir. ¡Ash! No me gusta cuando me dejan con la intriga. ¿Ustedes me lo dirán, verdad?

Por sus caras, imagino que no. Pero yo tengo mis métodos de averiguación y lo haré, juro que lo hare.

**_To Be continue..._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Aqui les traigo este el cuarto (Peúltimo) capitulo de la historia. Lamento el retraso, sé que les había prometido para el martes, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, por eso recien lo público hoy. Por pedido de algunas personas, de que continuara la historia, decidi agregar este capitulo extra. Pues extendi historia a cinco capitulos. El quinto capitulo lo tratare de publicarlo mañana, sino el domingo. Ahi ya se relata la fiesta de nuestro amado Shaoran. Y también del famosos reencuentro entre Saku y Shao...

Quiero agradecerle a:

Pequeña Milaah-Chan

Sasha Kinoli

xXSakuraBlossomsXx

Ashaki

Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl

isabel20

sakushao4ever

También a:

ziitah-TxE-

Yurika Mustang

Quienes me han apoyado en casi todas mis historias.

También para todos los que me agregaron como su historia favorita y a los lectores que pasaron por mi humilde morada y que la leyeron. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Aqui, ya sabemos la verdad de los viejos esos. También de la aparición de Tao, el tío de los chicos Li. La madre de Eriol le obsequia los anillos de compromiso, y ¿Será que nuestro amado pelinegro se le podrá declarar a nuestra Tomoyo?

La canción que utilice en el POV de Eriol es **Savin' Me **de Nickelback, adoro esa cacnión y me gusto para él. Ademá que queria poner el "porque" Eriol de verdad siente que Tomoyo es su persona especial.

El poema "Muerte lenta te deseo" es de mi autoria. Lo hice hace dos años y pense: "este poema encaja perfectamente en la vengaza de Shao contra los viejos" Asi que lo puse, pero les pedire algo: No me lo copien. Soy su autora y no me gustaria que me lo plagien. Y bien...

Nos leemos.


	5. Capitulo 5: EL cumpleaños

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Para: Shaoran, De: La familia Li y Amigos**

**_Capitulo 5: EL cumpleaños_**

**A una semana del cumpleaños:**

Femei

Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no es asi? Solo nos quedaba una semana, UNA, y aunque ya tuviésemos todo listo, nos faltaba algo… o… _alguien_.

Aquí no vale decir la cantidad de dinero que hemos invertido, porque al fin y al cabo eso no es de mucha importancia. Mejor dicho, no es algo que pueda comprar la felicidad de uno, por mucho que nos "acomode" y vivamos tranquilos y sin pasar angustias, si no eres feliz siendo quien eres, simplemente el dinero no te ayudara a serlo y mucho menos a conseguirlo. La felicidad la busca uno, y aunque mi hermano lo demostró el día de ayer enfrentándose a los viejos, sé que él solo no lo puede hacer, sin duda alguna, necesita de nuestra ayuda y nosotros se la daremos, porque somos su familia.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi hermana Fanren…

Fanren

Todo esto me tiene estresada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Alguien tiene unas aspirinas?... Por lo que puedo ver, nadie. ¿Dónde diablos dejan los remedios en esta casa?

Solo necesita un buen baño, un buen masaje, un buen descanso; mejor resumamos esto: Necesito una BUENAS VACACIONES, porque al paso que vamos, terminare internada en un psiquiátrico. Esto de estar como organizadora del cumpleaños de mi hermano menor, ha provocado que mi cabeza estalle en dolores constantes. Me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar alrededor de mi habitación. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, y aunque ya teníamos todo, los nervios no paraban de traicionarme.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,…_

Mentalmente estaba contando para haber si eso hacía que mi cuerpo dejase de estar tenso y mi mente empezara a entretenerse con otra cosa.

-¡Vaya! Fanren, alias "Yo puedo con todo" Li, esta tensa y buscando momento de _Relax. – _Me dijo con burla mi hermana mayor, Femei.

-¡Femei Li!... – dije toda abochornada – deja de burlarte de mi, y dime qué quieres.

-Que humor que tienes hermanita. No pensé que el cumpleaños de mi hermano te pusiera asi de… _Tensa –_ Yo sabía a lo que se refería. No era una santa, pero tampoco era una diabla. Diría que era término medio.

-No es eso. – Le conteste suspirando, derrotada – Es solo… Que me entra nostalgia de ver a mi hermano que ya es grande, todo un hombre. Siento como si fue ayer que lo vi en brazos de mama, y luego jugando por toda la casa alegremente hasta que…

-Murió papá. – Termino de decir mi hermana mayor. – No te culpo de ello, Fanren. Pero todos cumplimos varias etapas en nuestras vidas. Y pienso que Shao ya está entrando a su tercera etapa. Ya lo viste como se enfrento a esos viejos. Viste el temple que tiene. Solo que necesita que mama le demuestre un poco de cariño y si no me equivoco, lo hará el día de su cumpleaños, cuando vea a Sakura.

Ser y pertenecer al clan Li, a veces puede ser molestoso. Pero la crianza que nos dio nuestros padres y luego mamá cuando papá falleció, nos ha servido para ser quienes somos ahora.

-Solo espero que le guste lo que le mande hacer. – dije yo con mucha nostalgia. Y sin darme cuenta, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas.

Femei me abrazo tiernamente. Necesitaba apoyo y sobre todo, un poco de cariño.

Tomoyo

Ya Shaoran había visto su terno. Estaba muy feliz por el diseño. De hecho me dijo, que cogería ese bordado y se lo tatuaría en la espalda. ¡Estaba Loco! Pero por mi prima, él es capaz de lanzarse desde un quinto piso, perdón, desde la terraza de un edificio, si ella se lo pidiera. Me causaba gracia aquello. Pero sabía que a Sakura le gustaría verle un tatuaje que le recordara que ella, aunque no perteneciera en su vida, por lo menos había estado dentro de su vida en algún momento de la historia de los dos. Yo sabía que no era asi. Aun se pertenecían y esto todavía no termina.

_ -Gracias, Tomoyo – me dijo emocionado – Es hermoso. ¿Puedo coger el bordado y hacerlo mi tatuaje?_

_-¿Estas loco? – Exclame sorprendida por aquella petición - ¡Santo Cielo! Eso te ha de doler un montón y…_

_-Es un recuerdo de Sakura. A ella le gusta esta imagen y… - Me explicaba él de una manera muy triste._

_-Aun no te des por vencido, Shaoran. Yo sé, y doy fe en ello, que todo se arreglara. Ten Fe. – le conteste de manera sutil.  
_

_-Gracias. Por cierto. Me gusta el terno. ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – me preguntaba como si fuese un niño pidiendo permiso, para coger un dulce._

_-Ese es mi regalo, Shao. Me alegro que te haya gustado y sobre todo, te haya quedado._

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo. Algo me decía que mi prima y él, iban a tener la mejor noche del 13 de julio...

**Tres días antes del cumpleaños:**

Meiling

Hoy iría a ver los anillos de compromiso de mi primo. Ayer había llamado el dueño de la joyería diciendo que ya estaban y que los podía pasar recogiendo en cualquier momento. Lo iba a ser con mi novio, Ken. Aunque a veces me pregunto si en algún momento él me hablara de algo asi, ósea, de formalizar nuestra relación. No me malinterpreten, pero es que a veces siento miedo de llegar a algo mas con alguien. Con él me divierto, converso de temas diversos y hasta terminamos acostados con dolores en la barriga por tanto chiste que nos contamos, asi sean los más estúpidos. Me hace sentir una princesa, pero….

Como toda historia, se tiene un bendito pero…

-Hola preciosa… - me saludo mi novio Ken.

-Buenos días amor. – le conteste con un beso

Lo vi serio, _muy serio_ para mi gusto. ¿Sucederá algo?

-Ken, amor, ¿Pasa algo?... – pregunte con mucha timidez, en realidad, le pregunte con nervios de punta.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo? – soltó de pronto. ¿A qué…?

-Amor, claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – conteste yo asombrada y segura de lo que sentía.

-A veces pienso que no lo eres…- le mire sorprendida… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Será acaso que él…? – No me malinterpretes, pero siento que tu y yo no nos hablamos en el mismo idioma.

Ahora sí, estaba confundida…

-Amor… - me tomo la barbilla y alzo mi rostro. Mis ojos color rubí chocaron con los ojos de color miel de él. Era tan guapo. – cuando dije que tu y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma, me refiero a que yo deseo algo mas contigo. No quiero ni deseo ser una aventura en tu vida.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Pero tenía miedo… Después de lo que me paso con _él, _no he querido volver abrir mi corazón.

Me dio un suave beso en mis labios y se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Yo me fui a cambiar de ropa. Teníamos que recoger esos anillos, sino, adiós a Li Meiling.

**12 de Julio, un día antes del cumpleaños:**

Sakura

Ya faltaba poco para que pisara suelo chino. Mañana será el cumpleaños de Shaoran y aunque muero de las ganas por verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo, sé que él estará con otra, compartirá la cama con otra y no conmigo. Díganme egoísta, pero soy una egoísta enamorada de un hombre que me enseño a luchar y al amor a pesar de las distancias y de los obstáculos.

Papá se había adelantado. No me dio explicaciones, pero tampoco las necesitaba. Él era una persona ya adulta, había estado casado con mamá hasta que quedo viudo y ahora estaba de prometido con mi tía Sonomi. Y sobre todo, había criado a sus dos hijos. Asi que no necesito saber lo que él hace, es su vida y yo se la respeto.

Una vez que llegue al aeropuerto, me sorprendí de ver a Wei ahí, esperándome… No sé porque razón, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, _algo no estaba bien._

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura. – me saludo muy amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, Wei.

-La llevare a la mansión Li… - Puse mi cara de terror y el gentil mayordomo se debió dar cuenta. En mi cabeza formulaba muchas preguntas. – El señor Li, no está en la mansión. Tuvo que salir.

Mentía. Algo me decía que me estaba mintiendo.

Al llegar a la casa, la encontré arreglada e impecable. Asi son los Li. Pero al pasar mi mirada, no vi a nadie. De repente escuche la voz de alguien…

**-**Sakura... - llamo mi atención la señora Ieran... - Tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante....

Temblaba del miedo, de seguro me hablaría de la nueva "señora LI" y yo no estaba preparada para aquello. En definitiva, quería irme de esa mansion, pero mis pies y mi corazón no me lo permitían. ¿Que era lo que pasaba ahí?

-Hace un mes... - empezó la señora Ieran, con la mirada triste y apagada... - antes que nada, todos los que estamos en esta casa lo sabíamos, pero no quisimos causarte preocupación y dolor. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y si he pedido que vengas tu, es porque.... - no continuaba y eso me exasperaba - es porque...- ¡Dios! ¡Qué hable de una buena vez! – Sakura, es mejor que vayamos al despacho.

Y me camine junto con la señora Ieran hasta el despacho, donde a veces suele hacer negocios o reuniones de negocios.

-Señora Ieran, con todo el respeto que se merece, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunte no aguantando mas mi mar de nervios.

-Sakura. Tu tía Sonomi siempre fue amiga mía. También tu madre… - esa confesión no me la esperaba. – Y por último, Sarah, la madre de Eriol. – Bien, eso tampoco me lo espere. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro? – Mi hijo, sufrió mucho. Yo diría que demasiado. Nadie te lo dijo, porque hemos pensando que no podríamos preocuparte o herirte. ¿Tú amas a Shaoran? – Bien, si lo anterior me tenía confundida, ahora lo estaba más. ¿De qué iba este juego?

-Si… - conteste segura de mi misma y de mis sentimientos – Y yo sé, que mañana él no estará conmigo y…

-Te equivocas Sakura. Te he llamado, porque deseo que tú seas la prometida de él.

Esperen… Esperen… ¿Escuche bien?... ¿De qué iba esta mala broma?...

-Sakura. – me volvió decir la señora Ieran. Y estaba vez notaba dolor en su voz, incluso en su mirada había dolor. ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Lo que te voy a decir, tal vez no lo puedas asimilar tan rápido, o puedas asimilar que te lo hemos ocultado por alejarte mi hijo. – Calló por unos segundo… - Hace un mes, una de mis hijas, para ser más precisa, fue Meiling. – De nuevo volvió a callar… - Lo encontró en su cuarto… con sangre… Sakura… Mi hijo se quiso suicidar.

-¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto, verdad? – pregunte yo atónita. No podía ser verdad aquello, Shaoran…

-No lo es, Sakura.

-¿Por qué no me…? – no pude seguir, sentí como mis ojos se asomaban las lagrimas.

-No queríamos verte triste y preocupada. Mi hijo, dejo de salir de su cuarto. Solo pasa encerrado ahí, contemplando tu foto. Es por ello, que pedí que tu viniera hoy. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Había un brillo especial. Era como si fuese mi madre la que me hablaba y no ella. – Tao y Shaoran descubrieron muchas cosas de los viejos del Clan. Hace una semana, mi hijo los ubico. Tú eres su regalo…

Sin poder evitar, me abalance sobre ella y la abrace con mucho amor. Por fin… Shaoran y yo…

-Todos están aquí. Tomoyo tiene tu vestido. Ve hablar con ella. – me dijo sonriéndome. No pude evitar sonreírle también.

El destino estaba a mi favor… Después de todo…

**13 de Julio, día del cumpleaños:**

Sakura

Estaba en el cuarto con mi prima Tomoyo, arreglándonos. Pero había algo de tristeza en su mirar y eso me preocupo mucho.

-Tommy… - le llame suavemente.

-Dime, Sakura… - me dijo con una sonrisa, que yo sabía que mas era fingida que otra cosa.

-¿Sucede algo?...

-No… ¿Qué puede suceder?...

-Tommy… te conozco muy bien. Y esa tristeza es por algo.

-Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada antes, pero…

-Tommy… Todo está bien. Sé que lo hicieron por no verme mal. – le dije suavemente y abrazándola. –Soy yo la que debería estar triste. Mi hermano no vino. Él ya se entero que estoy acá en China desde ayer. No me habla y a papa tampoco. – le sonreí. – Pero se, que voy a estar junto a Shaoran y eso me pone feliz.

Nos abrazamos por un buen rato. Ella lloro mucho. Me confeso de sus temores, en especial de la relación con Eriol. Lo entendía, pero le di fuerzas. Sé que él es un buen muchacho y nuca la lastimaría, de seguro ha de tener alguna sorpresa para ella y por eso anda asi de misterioso.

Sobre mi hermano, es algo que me da pena y lastima. Él debería entender que ya no soy una niña y que puedo cuidarme sola. Pero pienso que él tiene un concepto diferente sobre "felicidad". Es una tristeza que no comparta conmigo un momento como este, pero el mundo sigue con él o sin él y yo pienso seguir mi camino. Porque es mi felicidad, la de nadie más.

-Tommy… ¿Dónde está mi vestido? – le pregunte mirando por todos lados y no encontrando nada.

-Aquí…- me dijo con el vestido en sus manos.

-Tommy… - estaba sorprendida. Sabía que mi prima diseñaba y confeccionaba trajes hermosos, pero mi vestido, definitivamente… - Es hermoso. – no podía despegar mi vista de aquel vestido.

-Gracias. Y te quedaras sorprendida cuando lo veas a Shao con el terno.

Y me sonrió entregándomelo. De repente escuchamos un Toc Toc…

-Pase… - dije yo.

Era Eriol…

-Sakura, dice la señora Ieran que cuando ella te grite que salgas, tu sales. Va a estar apagada todas las luces de la mansión y solo habrá una iluminad la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

-Esta bien. Gracias.

-Y… ¿Tomoyo?... –me pregunto un poco ¿triste?

-Esta en el baño arreglándose… ¿Por?

-Me podrías hacer el nudo de la corbata… - me dijo todo sonrojado. ¡Vaya! Eso sí que era novedad.

-Todavía no puedes hacerte un nudo de corbata… -Dijo mi prima. Había salido del baño envuelta en una toalla. Y verle la cara embobada de Eriol; mejor no doy mi opinión.

-Lo siento preciosa. Se me hace difícil.

Fue cuando capte el traje de Eriol. Y en especial, el bordado de la parte de atrás del saco. Debo decir que era un bonito traje y le quedaba bien, muy bien.

-Lo diseñe y lo confeccione yo, Sakura. – me dijo mi prima amatista.

-Pues tienes mucho talento.

-Y como este traje, es el de Shao, solo que el bordado es diferente. – me lo volvió a repetir. Sabe que no me gusta la intriga, pero que se le puede hacer, ella siempre me hace eso.

Le ayude a Eriol con la corbata y se fue. No si antes de profesarle el amor hacia mi prima.

Tommy y yo nos quedamos arreglándonos y vistiéndonos. En una hora, yo…

Shaoran

No podía creerlo. Hoy no podía ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos reunidos. Los viejos del clan no habían asomado la cabeza por ningún lado, y era mejor para ellos. De esa muchacha ni se diga, hubiera dañado mi "momento alegre". Pero sentía que no estaba cien por ciento feliz, faltaba... _alguien_.

Ahí parado debajo de las escaleras, conversaba muy amenamente con Yamazaki, Eriol y Terada. Aunque Terada era mayor a nosotros y había sido nuestro profesor en la primaria, era parte del grupo en el momento en que se convirtió en el enamorado de Rika y si nuestra amiga era feliz con él, entonces nosotros también lo éramos. De hecho, ellos ya están casados. Si solo estuviera aquí... _ella_. Hasta el señor Kinomoto estaba, pero no _ella_. No le culpaba después de todo. Así es el destino. Y si no podemos estar juntos, pues espero que pueda ser feliz, con alguien que de verdad la pueda valorar y amar como se lo merece. Porque ella se merece muchas cosas, por ser como es.

-Primo... -me dijo Eriol. Desde que supimos que éramos primos, no ha parado de decirme asi, tampoco me molestaba, más bien... _me agradaba_. - Espero que puedas ser feliz.

-Gracias, primo. Lo seré. - claro, si _ella_ estuviera aquí, junto a mí, en mis brazos.

-Amor... -escuche como Tomoyo le llamaba a mi primo inglés - ya es hora.

Me quede extrañado, ¿A que se refería Tomoyo? ¿A que se refería con que "ya era hora"? Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón empezó a bombear fuerte, como si fueran a darme el mayor regalo de mi vida. Que yo sepa, no estoy ya en edad de: Rompa la piñata, ¡SI!

Eso lo dejo para la época del payasito y cuando tenía ocho años, no ahora que soy todo un hombre y tengo dieciocho.

-Shaoran, quédate aquí y por favor, quiero que mires hacia arriba las escaleras. - Me dijo Naoko... ¿Emocionada?

-De acuerdo... - pude decir en un susurro apenas entendible.

Mire hacia arriba de las escaleras, me sentía como un lobo perdido y que estaba asustado. En serio lo digo, todo esto es extraño. Pareciera que me van a dar el mayor regalo de mi vida y no se... ¡Ay! no se qué pensar...

Perdido en mis pensamientos, pero sin quitar la vista hacia arriba, sentí como apagaron todas las luces de la mansión para solo quedar una, y que precisamente, estaba alumbrando hacia donde yo tenía puesta mi mirada.

-¡Puedes salir! - escuche gritar a... ¿Mi madre?... ¿De qué va todo esto?....

Voltee por inercia a ver quien había sido quien grito, quería, en el fondo de mi alma quería corroborar que había escuchado la voz de mama, pero cuando voltee y vi, en realidad no vi a nadie, porque todo estaba oscuro, demasiado para mi gusto.

Asi que volví a girarme para ponerme enfrente de las escaleras y poner de nuevo mi vista hacia arriba, tal cual Naoko me lo había pedido. Y cuando lo hice... ¡NO! No puede ser... Díganme por todos los santos y dioses, que lo que estoy viendo es un sueño. No puede ser...

Era... _ella_... Si, Era Sakura y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sus gemas verdes como la esmeralda, el color que tanto me gusta, y que en realidad es el color sagrado para mí, porque es de ella. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, muy fuerte. Sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensaba. Si esto era un sueño... ¡NO QUERIA DESPERTAR, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

Vi como iba bajando las escaleras suavemente, ese vestido Strapless verde oscuro, muy acentuado en su figura, haciendo resaltar cada curva que poseía y que yo deseaba poseer con mis manos y gritar a los cuatro vientos: ESTA ES MI MUJER. Sí, soy celoso y posesivo, porque Sakura es mía. Yo quiero que sea mía

-Feliz... Cumpleaños... Shaoran - me dijo mi amada, la dueña de mi corazón...

No conteste. No sabía que decir... Parece que no le agrado mucho la idea de que me quedara callado, porque vi como su rostro se transformo en uno de tristeza.

Al demonio con todo. Ella es mía. Y sin decir nada, la agarre por la cintura y la bese apasionadamente. Y ella me correspondió....

Y como todo cuento de hadas, aquí llega el final de esta historia...

**¿FIN?**

Ieran

Pero algo nos llamo la atención a todos nosotros. Y es que no escuchábamos nada. No escuchamos un "Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran" o un "Gracias por estar aquí" o algo mas… Como decirlo… _Amoroso_.

Me voltee y di la orden de que por favor prendieran las luces. Porque esto era extraño. ¿Será que Sakura se arrepintió?... No lo creo.

Para cuando las luces se prendieron, la imagen que vimos nos dejo mudos a todos.

Mi hijo tenía a Sakura abrazada por la cintura besándola muy apasionadamente y Sakura tenía sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Shaoran, devolviéndole el beso. Asi que era eso… El cuento de hadas… Sonreí por la imagen hermosa…

_Y como todo cuento de hadas, aquí llega el final de esta historia... ¿FIN?_

¿Fin? Me volví a repetir mentalmente y no podía dejar de sonreír...

No, no lo creo amigos míos. Este no es el fin.... Pues aun nos falta la declaración de los dos jóvenes enamorados. Se preguntaran, ¿Porque dos? y es sencilla la respuesta. Esta noche, se van a declarar, mi hijo ante Sakura y mi sobrino Eriol ante Tomoyo. Asi que, en realidad el cuento de hadas... aun no ha terminado.

Todos empezamos a aplaudir muy fervientemente. Se lo merecían…

Shaoran

Vi que Sakura se separaba de mis labios toda sonrojada. Al principio no entendí, hasta que empecé a recuperar mis sentidos y escuche los aplausos. Cuando voltee mi cabeza y vi a toda mi familia feliz y a mis amigos también, no pude evitar sonreír. Ellos me habían dado el mayor regalo de mi vida. _Sakura_.

-¿El cuento de hadas se termino? – me pregunto divertida mi amada flor de cerezo.

-No, pienso que no. Te amo. – y le volví a dar un beso. Y es que sus labios me hacen adicto a estar asi con ella. El sabor a cerezos que los hacen únicos. Y los míos, a sabor a chocolate, que también lo hacían únicos. Definitivamente, hacíamos la pareja perfecta hasta en eso.

La cogí de la mano y camine hasta donde estaban ellos. A pesar de morir de nervios, me arme de mucho valor.

-Gracias. – Dije – Me han hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Claro, con tan hermoso regalo, quien no lo estaría. – Me dijo Terada. Solo pude sonreír.

-Hijo. – Me llamo mi madre – Te lo mereces. No deseo que pienses que yo… nosotros… - mi madre nunca se mostraba _cariñosa _o demostraba sus emociones.

-Solo quiero darle las gracias. Por todo lo que ha hecho. – le dije a mi madre, de manera seria, aunque por dentro moría por abrazarle. Pero no podía. Nosotros no somos asi.

Y de un momento a otro, sentí los brazos de mamá alrededor mío. No pude evitar corresponderle, pero sobre todo, no quise evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas. Supongo que todos nos miraron conmovidos.

Me separe de mi madre y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Y por primera vez en la historia de mi familia, no había esa seriedad ni lo frio ni la distancia. Era todo lo contrario. Minutos después, sentí el abrazo de mis hermanas. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. Y se lo agradecía a los cielos.

Sakura

Después de ver aquel gesto afectivo de la familia Li, no podía sentirme tranquila. ¿La razón? Es muy simple. No solo la familia le felicito, sino también nuestros amigos, mi padre y mi tía Sonomi. A decir verdad, me quede impactada cuando la señora Li me comento lo de Shaoran y sin poder evitar, le alcance a ver las vendas de sus dos muñecas. Como deseaba estar a solas con él y mimarlo. Como debió haber sufrido.

No le culpo a nadie por no haberme dicho. Es decir, es comprensible que no quisieran verme mal o deprimida. Él estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante. Compartir este día con el hombre que yo amo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me fui moviendo lentamente y me dirigí hacia los jardines. Que por cierto, tengo que decir, era hermoso. Sentía una sensación de paz y relajación. Me ayudaba a pensar en todo lo que he vivido junto a las personas que están a mí alrededor. Pero no podía estar más feliz, que ver a mi padre con una mujer que lo ama y aprecia. Y yo, junto con el amor de mi vida. _Como cambian las cosas en un segundo._

De repente escuche un ruido y me sobresalte. Pero, ese ruido era como un gemido de dolor. ¿Será que Shaoran…? No, no puede ser. Asi que empecé a caminar en dirección de donde provenía ese ruido. Cuando llegue, vi algo que me conmovió demasiado.

Era un pequeño perrito Golden Retriever y estaba su patita enredada en medio de unas ramas con púas. Asi que con cuidado lo fui moviendo, primero sin que el pequeño cachorro se lastimara y lo segundo, sin dañar esas ramas.

Finalmente lo tuve en mis brazos…

Shaoran

Después de las dichosas felicitaciones. Vi como Sakura se dirigía hacia el jardín, había decidido seguirla y darle una sorpresa. Pero yo termine sorprendido.

Vi como ella trataba de ayudar a un pequeño cachorro. Y mi corazón se conmovió, solo ella es capaz de hacer algo asi. Aun recuerdo cuando justo el día de su cumpleaños, estaba ayudando a un pequeño gato a desenredarse de unas ramas. Definitivamente, mi flor de cerezo tiene un corazón bondadoso.

Me acerque a ella despacio. Cuando vi que ya tenía al cachorro en sus brazos…

-Tu siempre ayudando a los demás. – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, Shaoran. – me dijo. Vi tristeza en su mirada. – Parece que está perdido.

-O alguien lo abandono. Es lo más seguro. – dije mientras me acerque a ella. - ¿Quieres quedártelo? – pregunte sin más. Mi corazón era el que hablaba.

-Me gustaría…

-Entonces, vamos a mi cuarto a atender a este pequeño.

Y asi nos fuimos hacia mi dormitorio para poderlo curar. En el camino nos encontramos con mi madre.

-¿Y este cachorro tan bonito? – nos pregunto de manera cariñosa.

-Lo encontré enredado entre las ramas de su jardín. Con cuidado lo saque, para no lastimarlo a él ni lastimar sus plantas. – dijo Sakura.

-Yo le dije que se lo puede quedar. Está perdido. – Dije yo sin importancia.

-Shaoran, no crees que si esta perdido, alguien lo podría estar buscando. –me hizo ver mi madre. ¿Por qué mi madre tiene que tener la razón? Rayos…

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Disculpe señora Ieran, señorita Sakura y joven Shaoran… - nos dijo Wei – Hay un policía que desea hablar con usted joven.

¿Policía? Eso ya no me gusto mucho.

-Dile que pase.

Cogí a Sakura de la mano y con la mirada le pedí a mi madre que se quede. ¿Qué pasará?

-Buenas noches. Lamento interrumpir su reunión. – dijo el policía.

-No se preocupe. ¿Desea algo? – Dije tranquilamente.

-Sí. Vera. Hace unos días robaron en uno de los centros comerciales. Dentro del centro comercial, no solo asaltaron varias tiendas, sino que asaltaron el local de venta de animales. Supongo que este cachorro, pertenece a la tienda. Estoy aquí con el dueño. Pues el logro identificar a uno de los cuatro sospechosos.

Suspire…

-¿Puedo ver al dueño?

-Sí.

Sakura, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos hacia el carro patrulla donde estaban al dueño de la tienda. Pero al salir junto con ellos en dirección hacia la puerta principal, disminuí el paso quedándome rezagado para entrar a la biblioteca y recoger la chequera. Llegue unos minutos después.

-Buenas noches, joven. Vera, soy el dueño de la tienda que asaltaron y este cachorro es nuestro. Supimos que estaba aquí, porque identificamos a uno de los sospechosos y él salió corriendo con el pequeño y…

-Lo compro. ¿Dígame cuánto cuesta? – Dije yo de la manera más normal del mundo. Sakura se enamoro del pequeño y yo se lo daría. No deje que terminara, ya me sabía lo que venía después o por lo menos intuía algo.

-¿Cómo? – me pregunto el dueño sorprendido.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? Se lo compro. Vera. Mi novia se encariño con el pequeño y yo no alcance a darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Asi que se lo compro. – y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, lo menos que yo podía hacer era darle algo a ella. Además, por su cumpleaños no le pude dar nada, y esto compensaba en algo.

-Gracias. Podría pasar mañana por mi tienda y cerramos…

No le di tiempo a que terminara. Quería al perrito ahora, no mañana. Saque mi chequera y gire el valor por el pequeño. No sabía cuánto costaba en realidad, pero si tenía un promedio, ya que había salido hace unos días atrás a ver precios de mascotas.

-Tome. No sé si será la cantidad exacta, pero…

-Usted está pagando demás por el perrito y…

-No importa. Con el resto tal vez pueda recuperar algunas cosas que se le robaron de su tienda.

-Gracias… Muchas gracias.

Y quien dijo que Shaoran Li no tenía corazón.

Los tres entramos a la casa y Sakura y yo fuimos a curar al pequeño…

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás? –le pregunte a mi amada.

-Kero… -me dijo. Yo sabía el porqué.

Una vez abajo, nos integramos a la reunión. Sakura tenía al pequeño kero en sus regazos y este dormitaba. Pobre. A veces me pregunto porque hay tanta gente cruel que lastiman a los pobres animales. No lo entiendo. La reunión estaba normal, demasiado diría yo. Pero en realidad eso era lo que quería. Nada a lo grande.

De repente, Eriol se paro con la copa de vino y…

-Yo quisiera decir algunas palabras... - dijo mi primo, captando la atención de todos los presentes - Hoy es tu día, Shaoran. Pienso que no pudo haber sido el mejor cumpleaños para ti, con ese hermoso regalo que te hemos traído todos nosotros. - Reí ante lo que dijo. Se podía palpar que estaba nervioso. Él nunca ha sido asi, pero ahora... Un breve suspiro llamo mi atención. El pequeño Kero que estaba acurrucado en los regazos de mi novia, se había movido y buscaba más calor. Sonreí.

Eriol

Yo estaba que moría de los nervios. Esto se debía a que era mi primera vez que hablaba delante de mucha gente. Pero aún asi, debía hacerlo… _Tenía que hacerlo_.

Como pude me levante con la copa de vino que tenia entre mis manos, y llame un poco la atención de los presentes. _Era ahora o nunca._

-Yo quisiera decir algunas palabras... - dije, captando la atención de todos los presentes, asi que proseguí… - Hoy es tu día, Shaoran. – Continúe diciendo mirándole a los ojos - Pienso que no pudo haber sido el mejor cumpleaños para ti, con ese hermoso regalo que te hemos traído todos nosotros. – sonreí mirando a Sakura que tenia al pequeño cachorro en sus regazos. Trataba de controlar mis nervios. Lo que menos deseaba era que me traicionaran en ese día.

Asi que para tener más seguridad, saque la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y que pertenecía a Shaoran. Ahí estaban los anillos. Armándome aun más de valor, continúe:

-En esta cajita hay un regalo muy especial por parte de Meiling. Bueno, su diseño. – Dije mirándola a ella y le sonreí. – Shaoran, si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de declarar tu amor, ¿Lo harías hoy?

Shaoran

Aun retumbaba en mi cabeza aquella pregunta:

_Shaoran, si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de declarar tu amor, ¿Lo harías hoy?_

-Claro que lo haría. Pero falta algo… Los anillos de compromiso.

Dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro me estaba carcomiendo del miedo. ¿Será acaso que ellos…?

Eriol se acerco a mí con la cajita. Era bonita, de un verde como la esmeralda. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy tenía que presentar a mi prometida. ¿Es…?

-Ten. Espero te guste. – me dijo mi primo.

No mentiré que cuando la cogí, sentí nervios. Y cuando la abrí, me quede sin habla. Eran dos anillos de compromiso. El uno tenía mi nombre y el otro, el nombre de mi, ahora, novia. Sakura. Sonreí. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me voltee hacia Sakura y me arrodille. Saque el anillo que tenía mi nombre y dije:

-Cuando te conocí, no pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti. Al principio, no nos caímos bien. Después, cuando empecé a conocerte, sin darme cuenta en que momento, hiciste que mi corazón empezara a sentir, a amar. Fuiste la persona que me hizo ver el mundo de una manera distinta. Me enseñaste a amar y a querer. Me enseñaste a abrirme un poco más y mira ahora. Tengo amigos y sobre todo, te tengo a ti. – Hice una pausa, porque sabía que lo que diría a continuación provocaría que derramase lágrimas – Aquel día, cuando me entere de la muerte de mi padre, estuviste ahí y me diste un pequeño oso. Me sonreíste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien. Poco a poco, me fui enamorándome de ti. Fuiste y eres mi pilar, Sakura. Sin ti, no sé qué haría. No se hacia donde iría. Por eso hoy, delante de todos los presentes, te quiero pedir algo: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Bien, lo dije.

No vi su respuesta. Creo que no le tomo bien…

Sentí una mano acariciando mi mejilla y cuando levante la mirada. Ahí estaba ella, derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas y con una sonrisa y con la otra mano sostenía al pequeño Kero.

-Si, claro que quiero casarme contigo Shaoran. –Me dijo emocionada y con el pequeño en brazos.

No aguante y me lance sobre ella besándola. Le coloque el anillo con cuidado y ella me puso el mío. Nos miramos y para nosotros no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Eriol

Todo había salido perfecto. Hasta en la declaración de mi primo. Era como si lo hubiésemos ensayado una y otra vez. Pero no había sido asi y ustedes lo saben. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Y no sé como lo tomara Tommy. Pero algo me dice que le gustara mucho.

-Felicitaciones primo. – Dije yo dándole unas palmadas a Shaoran. – Me gustaría decir algo. – Me gire y la vi a ella. Mi novia.

No sabía cómo buscar las palabras correctas, pero lo único que supe, es que mejor sería que hablara mi corazón. Era lo mejor.

-Hace mucho tiempo, yo estaba solo. Me sentía perdido y sin rumbo. Hasta que apareciste tú. – La miraba y ella también. Sus ojos amatistas me miraba con ternura. – Siempre estuviste ahí, cuando más lo necesite. Me diste tu cariño, tu comprensión… – No sabía cómo estaban los demás, pero en ese momento solo me importaba Tommy. – Sé que hoy es un día especial. El cumpleaños de Shaoran y bueno, él ya se declaro. Yo vengo, desde hace varios días queriéndote decir algo, Tommy. – respire profundo y… - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella me sonrió. Se levanto del asiento y me abrazo fuertemente…

-Si, claro que sí.

Y la bese mientras le ponía el anillo. Todos aplaudían y estaban contentos. Incluso nuestras madres lo estaban.

-¿Para cuándo la boda? – pregunto la señora Sonomi.

-Para cuando culminemos nuestras carreras. – Conteste yo.

Y simplemente sonrieron…

Shaoran

Todo había salido de maravillas. Este día no podía haber sido el mejor. Yo me declare y mi primo también. Nos retiramos ya tarde a nuestras habitaciones. Sakura dormiría conmigo y eso me ponía feliz.

-¿Cómo te sientes lobito? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Feliz. No puedo estar más que feliz por todo lo que ha sucedido. Es como un milagro. – le conteste mientras la abrazaba.

-Me voy a cambiar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, amor. – me dijo mientras me besaba. Pero yo no quería soltarme de ella.

Con su mirada me lo decía todo. Simplemente sonreí. Vi como acomodaba al pequeño en un rincón de la cama, pero algo me decía que ese pequeño terminaría durmiendo en medio de nosotros dos. Kero Li Kinomoto… Suena bonito su nombre, ¿verdad?

Mientras me quitaba los zapatos, la corbata, el saco… ¿Cómo es que ayer me sentía infeliz y hoy me siento el hombre más completo del mundo? Las cosas suceden por alguna razón, pero sobre todo, _en un segundo se puede cambiar el destino de uno_.

Vi a Sakura salir con un camisón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Se la veía sexy…

-Shaoran… Lobito… ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto preocupada.

-Nada. Solo pensaba. ¿Puedo dormir…?

-Sí. No tengo problemas con ello. – me dijo con una divertida mirada.

Esta noche dormiría con ella y en bóxers. Era algo que siempre había soñado, desde que era enamorado de Sakura. Me termine de sacar el pantalón y me acosté en la cama. Atraje a Sakura hacia mí, abrazándola por la cintura y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Estuvimos asi unos minutos. En silencio. Como si esa fuera la manera de decirnos todo lo que teníamos adentro de nuestros corazones. Me acariciaba el pecho, y aquello provocaba que me fuera ganando el sueño…

De repente sentí unas pequeñas patitas en mi pecho y medio alce la cabeza para ver quién era. Y vi al pequeño acurrucándose ahí, mientras que Sakura lo acariciaba también. Era el nuevo miembro de mi nueva familia.

_Y como todo cuento de hadas, aquí llega el final de esta historia..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Disculpenme. La verdad es que estuve un poco atareada el fin de semana pasado y por eso no lo subi. Ahora si, les traigo el capitulo final.

Además les tengo una sorpresa: Este es el capitulo final de la historia, pero decidi poner dos epilogos, ¿De que? Bueno, eso es sorpresa... Y no esta demás decir que...

Quiero agradecer a:

Pequeña Milaah-Chan

Sasha Kinoli

xXSakuraBlossomsXx

Ashaki

Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl

isabel20

sakushao4ever

También a:

ziitah-TxE-

Yurika Mustang

Quienes me han apoyado en casi todas mis historias.

También para todos los que me agregaron como su historia favorita y a los lectores que pasaron por mi humilde morada y que la leyeron. Espero que les guste este capitulo final.

Nos leemos.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
